Anthem For The Broken Hearted
by Eden Marie
Summary: Someone returns to Degrassi but he only told one person. It isn’t who you think either. They fight and then something serious happens. Read the story to find out more. Please review. Chapter 24 is now up.
1. 01

It is the first day back to school. Everyone is excited to see everyone they haven't seen over the summer but they are going to be more excited when they learn that a certain someone they once loved is coming back. Only thing is no one knows that he is coming back except Emma. Why Emma? I don't think he even knew why he told her. After all he had a great girlfriend; someone who didn't try to change him and accepted him for who he was. But the thing was that she wasn't who he was thinking about while he was away. No it wasn't his girlfriend it was Emma.

When Emma arrived at school she was so ecstatic. Manny and Darcy were wondering why she was so happy. To them it was just another boring school year full of dances, make ups, break ups, and a whole lot of drama - nothing special about it. Emma was so jumpy when she got into homeroom that Manny and Darcy had to find out why.

The three girls took their seats in homeroom and then Manny decided it was time to find out why Emma was so happy. They all knew she liked school – but this much? No one could ever like it this much not even Emma.

"Emma what's with you?" Manny asked. "Yeah you seem really jumpy for someone who is back at school. I mean with everything that happened at the end of last year I kind of assumed you would be dreading this day. You know – afraid they would still be talking about it. But no. You are ecstatic and for the life of me I have clue why." Darcy said. Emma just looked at her two best friends with a huge smile. "Hmm well there is something I am happy about-" Emma said but was cut off. "Oh my God. Emma just tell us already. It's only twenty minutes into school and already you are keeping something from us. Not good." Manny said joking. "I can't tell you why I am happy. Something good is going to happen today. Well actually… no never mind. But don't worry it's nothing bad. It's wicked good." Emma finished saying just as the homeroom bell rang.

At lunch Emma and her two best friends sat with the in crowd. Over the summer Manny and Paige made up and started to hang out a lot. Since Emma and Darcy were always with Manny they got to hang out with Paige and her crowd as well. They were all becoming really good friends which is why when school started they were happy to know that they had a saved seat at the popular table.

All of the girls at the table were talking about what they did over the summer when Darcy randomly spoke out. "Aw man. Sweet. First day of school and I already spot a babe. Too bad he looks like he is taken." Darcy said sighing. A bunch of the girls looked over to see who she was staring at and that's when Manny realized why Emma was so happy to come back to school. "Emma you knew he was coming back didn't you? That's why you were so happy today. You were happy to come back to school and see Sean." Manny said with a smile. Then she turned to look back at Sean. "But Em why are you happy if he has his arm wrapped around Ellie's waste?" Manny said almost feeling sad for Emma. Then Paige chimed in. Hun why do you look like you just saw someone die?" Paige asked not knowing who or what they were talking about before. "Yeah why do you?" Darcy asked. Emma just sat there looking at a spot on the table they were sitting at. "No one died." Emma said still not looking at any of them. "Well I know that hun. I was being sarcastic or whatever but you look like something terribly wrong just happened. What is it Emma?" Paige asked concerned about her friend. "Paige don't be sarcastic. But as you know no one died - just my heart… again." That's when Paige realized what she was talking about. "Oh. So that's what the big commotion was today during fourth period. Looks like Mr. Heartbreaker is back. I'm sorry Em. Don't worry about him." Paige said trying to comfort her. Darcy was completely lost. "Um Em I don't know why your heart just died again but we can talk about it later ok? You three can come over to my house tonight. Have a girls night. We haven't had one of those since two weeks ago or something." Darcy said. "Sorry hun I can't." Paige said. Darcy just nodded. "Well what about you Emma? Manny? And who is that guy I was drooling over?" Darcy asked laughing a little. "We will be there Darcy don't worry." Manny said. Emma didn't say anything though. She just turned to face Sean who had his arm wrapped around Ellie's waste. They were really close. "What time should we come over?" Manny asked. "Um how about six?" "Sure that sounds good. Oh and as for the guy you were drooling over it's a long story." "Well make it short then." Darcy demanded. "Alright fine. His name is Sean Cameron. He moved here in grade seven. Emma and he became practically became inseparable. Then he pushed her at the end of the year. After that I invited him to her mom's wedding and then had to uninvite him only so she could invite him. Weird. At the wedding they had their first kiss. Things were good from there on until her step dad got sick with cancer. Sean got pissed because she had no time for him so after they had a fight and she wanted to talk he said his famous words 'got nothing to say' and then it was the end for them. Things went downhill from there and then you know that psycho Rick? Well he pointed a gun at Emma and Sean saved her. He saved her. That should tell you something. Anyway, after the shooting thing Sean invited Emma to Wasaga with him, Ellie, and Jay. He apologized and everything. But then he stayed there. She was pretty much devastated." Manny said. This caught Emma's attention. "Gee Manny thanks for telling her my whole life story." Emma snapped. "Whoa. What? It wasn't your whole life story. Well it was but just your life story with Sean." Manny said. "Nah don't worry about it. It's just he sounded so happy to talk to me and everything and when I went up to visit him he was so excited to see me. I thought that he dumped Ellie for me or something but whatever. It's over and it's old news. So what time are we going to your place Darcy?" Emma said. "Six." Darcy said.


	2. 02

At Darcy's they had a blast. They gave each other manicures and pedicures. After that they ate some pizza and then put on those facial masks. Mostly though, they just talked about boys. Well it was actually only Sean. Darcy was still day dreaming about Sean and how hot he was while Emma and Manny had a serious talk about how he led her on and everything. It really hurt Emma when she saw Sean and Ellie together. It was worse then when he dumped her for Jay and his hoodlum friends – a lot worse.

The next day at lunch Sean went up to Emma's table hoping that they would acknowledge him but they didn't. Actually they all noticed but pretended not to because he was the last person they wanted to talk too. Darcy however couldn't help but stare which made it hard to act like he wasn't there since she was practically drooling over him. Sean didn't notice Darcy drooling over him but he was getting annoyed so he deiced to talk to them.

"Emma." Sean said hoping she would answer or at least someone at her table but no one. Not even Paige had a smart remark to say to Sean which seemed really odd since she normally does.

"Sean leave." Manny demanded. She gave Sean a really evil stare hoping to scare him off but that didn't work out too well.

"What? What did I do Manny? Why are you all giving me the silent treatment? More importantly why is Emma giving me the silent treatment?" Sean asked in a sad tone.

Darcy just looked at Sean and then spoke. "I'm not giving you the silent treatment. But Manny and Emma are. You are a sucky boyfriend Sean Cameron. Very prince charming when you saved her from psycho Rick but other than that a real jerk." Then Darcy paused for a moment before saying anything more. "Well to them you are. I don't really know you. I know of you but not who you are. But damn you sure a fine." Darcy said licking her lips.

All three of them shot a dirty look at Darcy; Sean because he didn't know who she was and yet she was telling him he was a babe and hitting on him in front of her best friend whom he once dated, Manny because Darcy shouldn't have said that especially since Emma was upset over him, and then Emma because she was hurt about everything Sean had put her through and she still had the nerve to talk to him after they made a packed about not talking to him at all.

"Wow. Well what Darcy means is that well I don't know what she means but yes Sean we are giving you the silent treatment. You deserve it." Manny said a little ticked off.

Sean just stared at her completely clueless of what was going on. "What are you talking about Manny? Seriously I don't know what I did."

"You're a smart boy Sean. At least you were until you started stealing and doing whatever you do with Jay and all of those freaks. You can figure it out." Emma said extremely pissed off. She got up out of her seat and started walking towards the school with Manny and Darcy following her. Sean just stood there confused as hell.

Sean was in Emma's next class thankfully otherwise he would have to skip it and go find her so they could talk – and that wouldn't be a good thing on the second day of school. Anyway, he saw an open seat next to her and ran over to it as fast as he could. Emma pretended not to notice but when Sean sat down next to her a cold chill went up her spin.

They were in math with Mr. Armstrong. Math wasn't Sean's best subject so he was hoping that today they would be learning something hard so he could ask Emma for help. That would be best to start a conversation with. It was kind of lame but it was a start. Sadly they didn't learn anything hard. But because it was only the second day of school they just went over classroom procedures. Sean was bummed.

They had a locker break next so he decided he could go talk to her there but just as he was about to say something to Emma Ellie came over and kissed him. Not just a soft kiss on the lips but a long one that had lots of tongue. Emma was disgusted so much that she fell to the floor and started to cry. Not many people were around by this time so no one really noticed. Well no one did unless you counted Sean and Ellie who were playing tonsil hockey.

Ellie stared at Emma awkwardly and then looked at Sean confused. "What's her deal?" She asked Sean. Sean just gave her a confused look.

"I'm supposed to know? She was my girlfriend once but that doesn't mean I know why she breaks down crying in the middle of the hall all of the time." Sean said feeling a little guilty about saying that.

"What's wrong Emma?" Ellie asked in a concerned way. It was as if she knew how much Emma hated her and was trying her best to make her feel like she couldn't. It was actually working.

"Oh um bad cramps that's all." Emma said blushing. That wasn't it at all but she couldn't tell Ellie that she was in love with Sean. Ellie walked back over to Sean and gave him another kiss like the one she had given him a few minutes before and then left. Sean didn't go to his next class though. Instead he walked over to Emma and sat down.

Sean just stared at Emma as if she had something on her face even though she didn't. Emma's face was starting to get hot because she could feel his eyes on her and it bothered her a lot. When Sean came over to sit down she put her head into her hands so he couldn't see her cry. Sean randomly started stroking her arm seeing if that would make her look at him. Emma felt weird having him touch her like that. Sean even sitting next to her was weird enough. After about five minutes she gave in. She looked at Sean with mascara streaming down her face along with the tears that she had been crying. To top it all off she gave him an evil yet depressed kind of stare. It would have been hard to read if anyone else had seen it.

"Emma, are you okay?" Sean asked concerned.

Emma shot her head up and spoke in a really bitchy tone. "What the fuck does it look like Cameron?"

Hmm. That's weird. She called me Cameron. What's up her ass? Sean thought. Maybe I should just do it back to her. You know play her at her own little game or whatever this thing is.

"Fine Nelson don't tell me. I'm just concerned about you that's all." Sean said.

Emma just stared at him with tears pouring down her face. It was only the second day of school and she was skipping class but it wasn't for a good cause, actually it was a lost one. Sean Cameron is a lost caused and he has no idea that he is still hurting her after all of these years.

"Got nothing to say to you Cameron." Emma said mocking Sean's words from such a long time ago.

Sean got closer to Emma's face and whipped the tears away. His fingers were a watery black from when the tears mixed in with the mascara. He looked at his fingers and then back to Emma.

"Too much make up. You never wore any make up before. Why start now?" Sean asked.

Emma was confused. Why would he say she never wore any make up? Why would he say it was too much? It didn't make sense. He never cared about her or what she looked like so why start now?

"Whatever Cameron." Emma said. "But if you must know I started wearing make up to get guys. Yeah that's right I wanted a guy and I still do. But you see the guy I want doesn't love me and he never will." Emma said her eyes getting teary again.

Sean just looked at her. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. "Why do you say that? Who knows? He might love you. Ask him out or something." Sean said. Emma just laughed.

"What's so funny Nelson?" Sean said hitting her arm playfully.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again. And my problem is you. You acted all sweet to me on the phone over the summer and you acted like everything was great between us when I went to visit you but then when you came back to Degrassi I didn't exist to you anymore." Emma said getting up and then turned to face Sean who was still on the ground. "And if you must know why I said the guy I want won't love me and never will is because just a few minutes ago he was playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend after leading me on." Emma said and then stormed off.

I know I changed how I am writing this story. I had to in order to post it on another site. Hope no one minds. As for someone who said that Darcy should know who Sean is I will explain. I know she was there when the shooting and everything happened and I know she knows that Sean is a hero or whatever but she (at least in my story) didn't know who he was until now. Not to mention he has changed so he looks different than from before. Hope that explains it all. If not then please email me. Also, reviews are more than welcome.


	3. 03

Sean was still sitting and completely stunned. Had Emma just told him that she still loved him or was it all a dream? Either way he didn't think he would ever hear her say those words. It wasn't like he had ever heard them before because he himself never told her that he loved her when they were dating. But then again whenever something got good and he was ready to say it he would screw up. It was kind of depressing.

Of course Sean loved her. How could he not? They were true first loves and it wasn't just because they had gone out so many times. It was the fact that they could get back together each of those times after their break ups. It showed how strong they both were and how much they really wanted things to work. Most important it showed how much they truly cared for each other.

In Wasaga Beach Sean was thinking about Emma and not Ellie which is why he invited Emma to come up to see him. Sean wanted to make sure that all of his thoughts and dreams that lead him to Emma were telling him something and not just because of the shooting.

A few days later Sean tried talking to Emma but she kept avoiding him. She was ignoring him because after she told him that

Dear Emma,  
You won't talk to me. Ever since the other day you have been ignoring me. I don't know if it's because you are embarrassed or if it's because you just plain old hate me. But if you are embarrassed please don't be. I am completely speechless though. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I know I led you on over the summer and I am sorry about that. It's just it was you and me and I was caught in the moment – and yes I was all of the times we kissed. I know it sounds mean and cruel and you are probably getting mad as you read this but please don't. You have to understand. I thought we were over. I mean we are over. We are finished. There is no us anymore and there hasn't been for a really long time. It's just over the summer I kept having dreams about you and then nightmares about the shooting. I figured that it was a sign which is why I invited you to come visit me. We had a bunch of great times I know that. I kissed you all of those times to see if I really did feel something for you. Well I did and then I didn't. I still love Ellie a lot Emma. I am not good at this stuff so go easy on me if you decide to talk. You'd figure that I am an expert at breaking hearts but I'm not. I don't know how else to say this without making you cry or feel hurt but I don't have any other choice. Emma Nelson, you will always have a place in my heart. You are a great person and a great friend. I hope we can still be friends after all of this. But the thing is… well how do I put this? Emma I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. Ellie is who I love right now and she's what I need. Not you.

PS Emma, here are some lyrics I thought might express how I feel better than I did because I'm not good at this emotional expressing your feelings type of thing. But once again I am truly sorry. Oh and here is a picture of us. I found it last night when I was going through some old things. Keep it if you wish.

_Girl I loved you and I apologize  
__Still I don't know the reason so I  
__So I can't tell you why  
__I hurt the one I loved, made you cry  
__Girl I know that I messed up  
__And it hurts me so deep inside _

_Well, oh I wish I could go back in time  
__So I could fix up my mistake  
__Make everything alright  
__Girl I know, just what is on your mind  
__Couldn't blame if you hated me, for the rest of my life_

_Always,  
Sean_

When Emma was finished reading the note she just burst into tears. He tried not breaking her heart again huh? Right. Well next time he better actually try instead of pretending too. Emma knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to write Sean something except it wasn't going to be as "sincere" as his. Instead it was going to be mean and cruel. And it was going to have the meanest lyrics she could find written in it.

Dear Sean,  
I'm sorry. Truth is I don't love you. I was caught in the moment as well when I spent the summer with you. Actually, I just told you I loved you the other day to see if you would actually believe me. I'm laughing write now as I write this because you did believe me. Poor pathetic Sean Cameron believed me. And I really truly mean it when I say poor and pathetic. You know I could go on but I'm not going to waist much more of my time. All you need to know is that you will not have a place in my heart and I do not want to be friends with you. Not ever in a million years would I be friends with an ex boyfriend who for fun steals his ex girlfriend's step dad's lap top after dumping her because she had no time. Sean we have never been friends and I would like to keep it that way. You just wanted action back up in Wasaga and you knew I'd give it to you after what I did with Jay. Too bad you weren't going to get any of that. Jay may be a jackass but he is nothing compared to you. You are Sean Cameron the 'got not nothing to say' boy. But you know what that's fine because I could give a fuck about you. Have a great life with Vampire Chick. Oops I meant Ellie Nash the Cutter of Degrassi.

PS Sean, I have some lyrics for you. Too bad they aren't as sincere as yours. Ha. That's a laugh. You probably just used a love song or something and added past tense on the word love to make it loved. Real nice Sean.

_No despair anymore, your image it is diseased  
I__am a knife in your back, a constant reminder of what it could be  
__You are doomed to repeat all the things that you do  
__Right decision, to be true to myself and forever hate you _

_Misery from the time you were born  
__Repeat the past as you've always before  
__Reap it; want no part of your lie  
__Keep your mistruths and remove you from sight  
__Guilty from the start of the game  
__As like before with the ending the same  
__Hatred has you trapped in its womb  
__Never will I have compassion for you_

_Forever and Always Hating You,  
__Emma Nelson aka Environmental Crusader_

Emma finished writing the note to Sean and then walked over to his apartment. She thought it would be best to see his reaction when he read it. When she got to Sean's she rang the doorbell and Sean answered. Emma greeted Sean and then asked if Ellie was home. He said no and then Emma handed him the piece of paper. It took Sean about five minutes to read it because he was so shocked and was trying to read every word carefully to make sure he wasn't reading things wrong. When he finished reading it he looked at Emma and was about to say something to her but Emma rose her hand and slapped him hard across the face. After that she slammed the door to his apartment and left.


	4. 04

I don't know if I addressed this but after the whole ravine thing Jay and Alex split up. They are still friends though. Jay still goes down to the ravine but not to get anything from anyone. His friends are there so he goes there to chill out with them. Sometimes Emma comes down there when she is depressed and needs someone to talk too.

When Emma left Sean decided to read the note over a few more times. He paid close attention to the lyrics. Damn those lyrics were hurtful. It made Sean feel like dying. It truly did. Emma saying things like that to him and then finding the perfect lyrics to sum it all up made Sean feel like dying. That's what he decided to do. He wanted to die. He realized that he had made a huge mistake by staying with Ellie and an even bigger one by saying that he didn't love Emma anymore. Sean was an idiot. He hurt the one he loved the most yet again and he couldn't live with the pain of knowing that he did that and he couldn't live with the fact that she hated him with all of her heart. Maybe if he wasn't in her life then she would be happy.

Sean went to the bathroom and tried to find something that he could OD with enough to make him die. He couldn't find anything strong enough so he looked for the next best thing – something sharp. Then he remembered that Ellie used to cut and probably still does and she has a pouch with razors and things in it. He dashed into his room and went through Ellie's things until he found the pouch. He took out a razor and started to cut on his left arm. After a while he had about ten cuts on his left arm and lots of blood dripping down onto the floor. Then he started on his right arm. Actually he went straight for his right wrist. Just as he was about to cut deep enough to die Ellie came in the room screaming once she saw the blood and Sean. Soon after that Sean fainted onto the ground. Ellie called 911 and then sooner than she knew it she was at the hospital. The doctors wouldn't tell her anything.

Ellie decided to call a few of Sean's friends. She called Jay and Alex. That was pretty much it. When Jay and Alex arrived at the hospital Ellie noticed a third person trailing behind them. Tall and blonde. Emma. Ellie thought to herself. Jay was either with her at the ravine because she was depressed or they saw her on the way over. It didn't matter either way.

"Ellie have the doctors said anything?" Alex asked.

"No they haven't said anything. It's pissing me off." Ellie said pacing back and forth.

"What happened to him though? All you told us was that he was at the hospital and then something about lots of blood and fainting. Ellie you were rushing everything I couldn't understand any of it." Jay said.

"Well I am calmer now so I will tell you. Okay I came home and when I called out his name he didn't answer so I figured he was either in the shower or his room listening to his disk man. I decided to check his room first and thank God I did otherwise he might not be here right now." Ellie said and then broke down in tears.

"Ellie what happened? Please tell us." Emma said. Her voice was a little shaking.

"Emma I saw him cutting. Sean was cutting. Not just once or twice but at least ten times on one of his arms. And I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to die so he tried cutting deep on one of his wrists but that's when I showed up. I started screaming and then he fainted. I called 911 and now we are all here. The damn doctors won't say anything. It's driving me crazy." Ellie said.

Just as she was finished talking a doctor came over to them. He had a serious face on which made it hard to tell if what he was going to say was good or bad or both. Ellie couldn't take it. She started crying harder. Alex was hugging her and trying to make her feel better while Jay and Emma walked over to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Robinson. I assume that you are family?" The doctor said.

"No we aren't. We are his friends His family doesn't live near here at all. But we need to know what is going on. Please Doctor Robinson tell us. Please I am begging you. Is Sean going to be okay?" Jay said almost in tears.

Emma looked at him strangely. She had never seen Jay this emotional at all. It was a different side of him and it was one she actually liked. After a few moments of silence the doctor spoke again.

"I am not really supposed to say anything because you are not family but you care about him enough as if he were so I will tell you. Sean has a few deep cuts on his left arm. That's not too bad though. They might leave scars but other than that his left arm will be fine. Sean tried to cut extremely deep on his right wrist and he was lucky that red head over there came in before he could cut deep enough otherwise I would be standing here telling you that he died. That is not the case though so don't worry. I would like Sean to get counseling at the clinic we have here and if that doesn't work then I would like him to get one from a true professional. Maybe there is one at your school?" The doctor said.

"Yes there is one at our school. But is he alright? Can he talk to anyone?" Emma said practically crying. She knew deep down in her heart that she was the reason that Sean was here.

"He is going to be alright. For now we would like him to stay here for a few days if you don't mind. Sean is allowed to have visitors but he kept saying one name in particular." The doctor said.

"We don't mind. As long as he gets better. But who was he saying?" Jay asked.

'He kept repeating the name Emma over and over again. I'm not sure of why though. Do either of you know an Emma by any chance? I think you should contact her if you do. It seems important that he see her." Doctor Robinson said.

Emma and Jay both turned to each other at the same time when the doctor said who he was asking for. Then they turned back to the doctor.

"I'm Emma. Um well when should I go see him?" Emma asked nervously. Then the doctor told her to follow him and she did. The doctor brought her to a dark room and when she looked to her left she saw Sean in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. She started to cry harder and harder as the doctor left her and Sean alone.

Ooh boy. Bet you didn't think something like this would happen now did you? Well any suggestions for the next chapter let me know. Review please.


	5. 05

Emma couldn't stand the look of seeing Sean hooked up to machines. The worse part about it was that she thought she was the cause of it all. Of course she was but Sean couldn't tell her that and neither of them would have the nerve to admit that she was the reason. It would only cause an even more depressed Emma and a very unhappy and also depressing Sean.

Emma walked closer and closer to Sean's bedside until she was only a few inches away from the bed. She took one look at Sean and started to cry harder than she had been before. She quickly turned and started walking away when a very weak voice called out her name.

"Emma." Sean said weakly.

Emma turned back around and started walking towards Sean's bed. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or asking for her like he had been earlier.

"Sean." Emma said.

Sean's eyes opened a little and he saw Emma looking at him with tears streaming down her face and even more building up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Emma. Don't." Sean said once again very weakly.

"Don't cry? Sean you were cutting. You of all people were cutting." Emma said and then started to cry harder than she had a few minutes before.

"I know Emma. I was mad. Upset. Hurt. Angry. I was a lot of things…" Sean trailed off. He was about to say something else but he knew he shouldn't He couldn't bear to tell Emma that she was the reason why he was in here.

"Why Sean? Why would you do such a stupid thing? You are so much smarter than this. I know you are." Emma said and then paused. She knew she was the reason he was in here and quickly wished she could take her question about why he did what he did back but she couldn't.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sean said. It was the truth. He couldn't talk about it. Even after Emma causing him to do this he still found himself loving her. It was like blind love. He saw her faults but that didn't change the fact that he loved her and vise versa.

"Okay. But Sean…" Emma said.

"Hmm?" Sean said.

"Sean why was I who you were asking for? At least that was what the doctors told Jay and me." Emma asked. It seemed weird that he would ask for her after her putting him in here. But she still wanted to know why so she asked.

"Emma I know neither of us wants to bring this up because it's going to cause so much pain and depression but I need too. You are why I am in here and you are why I cut. But I started it so I'm not letting you take all of the blame. I was the stupid one who told you that I didn't love you when the truth is that I do love you Emma. I want to marry you someday but I don't think that is going to ever happen." Sean said and then paused. He looked straight into Emma's eyes. "But I kept saying your name because I needed to see you. I thought I was going to die Emma. I wanted to die but I'm glad Ellie found me in time. If I died then we would have so many words left unspoken and that's never good. That's what happened to us before and I hated it. I'm sure you did too. Emma I wanted you to know that I love you. I still do and I always will. No one can replace you – not even Ellie or Amy replaced you. Amy was just there to pretend that I had moved on from you even though I hadn't. But with Ellie it wasn't like that. Sure I love her but I'm not in love with her. Emma I'm in love with you. I know I said some pretty cruel things to you in that note I left you in your locker but I hope you can forgive me. I know I always get second chances – well more like this being my fourth and then I screw up but this time I won't. I promise I won't. I will break up with Ellie and we can be together. We need to be together Em. I love you. Look what I did because I saw how much I screwed up. If we aren't together who knows what I will do next" Sean said.

Emma just stared at him. She was still crying. Was Sean really telling the truth? Did he really want her? And was he really going to break up with Ellie for her? It seemed too unreal but she was the reason he cut and was in this damn hospital so she had to forgive him. She needed to forgive him. In fact she wanted too.

"Sean I don't care about that. Well I do care that you screw up but I know I am the reason you are in this damn place and why you cut. I didn't mean what I said in that letter. I love you Sean. I always have. Even when I dated Chris. It was the same reason you dated Amy. When you came back and had your arm around Ellie I was hurt. You lead me on and everything. Then you told me it was you being caught in the moment or whatever. I was mad. But Sean I need you. I love you." Emma said still crying.

"I love you too." Sean said and then took Emma's hand in his. They gazed into each other's eyes and then Emma bent down to give him a kiss. It was a sweet tender kiss. They both enjoyed it too.

For next few hours they sat there talking about things. It was mostly about their past and how they promised to never make mistakes like before again. The only thing they had left to worry about was how Ellie would take Sean wanting to break up with her. Of course it was going to be heartbreaking for her to hear those words but Sean had to do it. He had to do it for himself and for Emma. He loved Ellie and all but he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Emma and always had been. It just took some time to realize it.

After they were done talking they said their goodbyes and then Emma left Sean's hospital room. She went over to Ellie and told her that Sean wanted to see her. Ellie knew it wasn't good because Emma had been in his room for over two hours and she also overheard Jay telling Alex that Sean was saying Emma's name instead of hers. It was heartbreaking just to hear that but what she was going to hear in a few moments would be even more heartbreaking.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and/or story.


	6. 06

Ellie walked into Sean's hospital room a little nervous. She knew deep down in her gut that something bad was going to happen even if it wasn't mean to be that way. When she walked over to Sean's bed he looked at her straight in the eyes and was about to say something but then stopped. After a few minutes of silence he got the courage to speak to her.

"Ellie I love you and you know that right?" Sean said nervously.

"I love you too Sean. But what's this about? You were talking to Emma for over two hours and then she came out with a happy yet depressed look on her face and told me you wanted to talk. It's bad isn't it?" Ellie said.

"Ellie I don't know how to put this without you getting upset with me but here it goes. When you saw me cutting it wasn't because I was dealing with a terrible problem like you and how your mom drinks. It was because of Emma. I know it sounds weird but let me explain first before you say anything." Sean said waited for a response.

"Go on." Ellie said.

"Okay well over the summer I kept thinking about Emma. I was having nightmares about the shooting and how I didn't save her. Then I would have dreams about her and I was constantly thinking about her and not you. I'm not sure why. Well I figured the dreams and nightmares were trying to explain something to me so I invited Emma up to Wasaga Beach for a week so I could see if they meant anything. They did but they didn't. You and I weren't exactly going out so I kissed her a bunch of times to see if I still felt the same towards her. I did at times and then others I didn't. When I came back to Degrassi she was the only one who knew about it because I couldn't get a hold of you…" Sean said and then paused. "Emma was ignoring me and I didn't know why. And then that outbreak in the hall the other day when she fell was because she saw us kissing. After you went to class I asked her what was wrong. She told me all this stuff about how she changed because she wanted a guy and everything. Then she said that the guy she wanted wouldn't want her and a whole bunch of other stuff. When I asked why she told me that the guy she wanted wouldn't want her because he was just playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend in front of her. After that she ran off. The guy she wanted was me. I left her a note in her locker explaining that I loved you and that I could never love her. It was really mean. Then she wrote me one which was why I cut myself. She told me that she never loved and that she said it to see if I would believe it and I did. Then she called me poor and pathetic. Oh and then she wrote some really harsh lyrics in the letter. I was so mad at her. It was then that I realized I made a mistake and that I loved you but I wasn't in love with you. Ellie I'm in love with Emma and I always have been. I'm so sorry." Sean said.

When Sean finished talking Ellie had tears in her eyes and wouldn't even look at him. Sean wanted her to say something but he wasn't going to push it. Finally Ellie spoke.

"Sean I am upset about this don't get me wrong. But I understand. I am glad you wanted to break up. Well that is what you want right?" Ellie asked. Sean just nodded his head.

"Okay well good because I love you too but I'm not in love with you. I still really like Marco a lot. It's weird. But I'm glad that we spent this time together because it got me to realize that I do have people who care about me and want to see me get better with the cutting. Truth is Sean at times I would cut when we were going out because the way you looked at Emma sometimes made me think you still liked her. I guess you do. It doesn't bother me much though. Well anymore it doesn't. But promise me that we will always be friends. I need and I want to be friends Sean." Ellie said looking into Sean's eyes.

"We will always be friends Ellie. I am so glad that you understand this. I think that if I wasn't in the hospital right now you would bit my head off but hey good thing I am." Sean said laughing a little.

Ellie bent down to give him a hug. "Sean I'm glad this worked out well for us. You're a great person and if I didn't have you as a boyfriend then I think I would be dead right now. You really showed me that people care about me. Thank you." And then she left.

Sean sat in his hospital bed really happy. Ellie understood everything Sean said and how he wanted to break up. Sean got Emma back and he couldn't be happier than ever about that. Everything was going great. But that's just what he thinks. Once he gets out of the hospital he will be really surprised and a little shocked.

Hmm let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter(s). If anyone has an idea of what Sean should be surprised about email me because if I use your idea and you post it on this site then everyone will know what it is. I have one thing in mind but I have to think of a way to have it work.


	7. 07

In order for my idea to work everyone needs to know what happened over the summer in Wasaga Beach. Sean had a party and invited a bunch of his new friends over as well as Jay, Alex, and Amy to go up to see him. Sean didn't want Ellie to come up because she would be upset that she would have to leave soon after that. The party was getting wild and everyone was drunk. Somehow Alex and Sean ended up in a bedroom together. They were too drunk to realize who the other person was so they didn't really care. Alex and Sean had sex that night. The next morning they woke up next to each other and swore not to tell anyone.

Sean was out of the hospital after about a week. Everything was going great. He and Ellie were friends and things with Emma couldn't be better. It was like after his cutting situation everything turned itself around. He was doing great in school and Jay was as well. But all of this happiness is soon going to come to an end - actually only in a matter of hours. Degrassi Community School is hosting a welcome back dance except it's a little later in the school year. Sean and Emma are going together. Darcy is going with Jay – surprise. It is only as friends though. Ever since Sean's incident they had become friends for some weird reason. Alex and Manny weren't going with anyone. It didn't bother them much though. As for Amy she had to move a few days after Sean got out of the hospital because her parents were sick of her. She had to live with her grandmother.

The night of the dance everyone was happy. It was a formal thing so everyone was getting dressed up. They all got ready at Emma's. It was strange but what happened to Sean brought Alex and Ellie closer to Manny, Darcy, and Emma. Before they left for the dance Alex was a little nervous. No one knew why she was but they didn't bother to ask. They all knew not to when they saw Alex stressed or nervous about something. Finally they were at the dance. Everyone was having a great time.

Sean saw that Alex was upset about something so he took her outside. Emma noticed and slowly followed behind them. Alex and Sean were talking in the hall in a low voice even though no one else was there to hear them – or so they thought. Emma was next to one of the doors listening to their entire conversation.

"Alex what's with you lately? You haven't been yourself. I never forced you to hang out with Emma and her friends so why are you? Don't take it the wrong way or anything please." Sean said.

Alex just stared at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. She tried to speak but nothing would come out. Finally after a few moments she could speak.

"Sean I'm pregnant and it's…" Alex couldn't. She just couldn't tell Sean it was his. It would ruin everything. It would ruin his relationship with Emma and most importantly it would ruin Alex's new friendship with Emma and her friends. They had just started getting along too.

"Wh…what?" Sean asked in complete shock.

"Sean I'm pregnant and the baby is yours. And I want to be friends with Emma and her friends. They are actually really cool, which isn't something I would expect from them. This is going to ruin everything Sean." Alex said tears still in her eyes.

"But how Alex?" Sean asked confused.

"Sean do remember that night at your house when you had that big party? We got drunk and we found ourselves in the same bedroom but we didn't know it until morning. We had sex Sean. And you didn't use protection. I've never had sex with anyone else Sean. You were my first. I'm so stupid. I didn't think you could get pregnant on your first time but you can. Sean I'm pregnant." Alex yelled in a low whisper. She started crying harder and harder. Sean just stood there amazed and then hugged her.

Meanwhile, Emma heard every little word said between them. She was heartbroken. Sean was pregnant with Alex's baby. A tear fell from her eye but she quickly whipped it away. Emma wasn't going to bring this up. It was Sean's business so if he wanted to tell her about it then he would. If he was a good boyfriend then he would.

After about ten minutes Alex and Sean went back into the dance. No one seemed to notice that they were gone at the same time and came in at the same time except Manny and of course Emma.

"Emma um I don't want to sound um well I don't know but Sean and Alex left the dance a while ago and they just came back together. Something looks suspicious. Want me to find out?" Manny said.

"I know that Manny. I was watching them. Something is going on but I'm not saying. I shouldn't even know but I was spying on them so that's how I know. I am going to wait and see if Sean tells me himself." Emma said. Manny just nodded her head and then walked away. That's when Sean walked over to Emma.

"It's a slow song Em." Sean said.

"So…" Emma said back.

"Do you want to dance? You know like old times." Sean said with a grin.

Emma just nodded her head yes and then they went off into the crowd of people dancing together. There were a few slow songs in a row and Emma figured Sean would tell her during those songs but he didn't. Emma would look at him and he would know she was but he wouldn't look at her. He was scared. He had to tell her about Alex but he didn't know when the right time would be. They were still dancing when Emma spoke.

"Sean is something wrong? You look nervous or something." Emma said hinting a little that she knew something. Sean didn't take the hint though.

"What? Oh nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Not nervous at all." Sean said smiling hoping it would hide the fact that he was lying. He thought he was doing a good job but Emma knew otherwise.

When the song was over Emma walked out of the dance and started to cry. Sean followed her along with Manny. Manny knew something was wrong because she was studying how Sean and Emma were interacting on the dance floor. Emma would look at Sean but he wouldn't look at her. It was weird and didn't make sense.

"Emma what's wrong?" Sean asked touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Sean." Emma screamed.

"What did I do? Emma? I love you. What's wrong? Please tell me." Sean said.

"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me don't… just don't." Emma said staring at him with coldness in her eyes along with tears.

"Emma?" Sean yelled a little. She just stared at him. "What's wrong? I love you Emma and you know I do so please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something? Emma please tell me. I need to know." Sean begged.

Manny was just standing there watching the whole thing. After a while she realized that Emma didn't want to talk to Sean so she stepped in.

"Sean just go. Leave. Give her some space and some time alone. I don't know why she is acting like this but I know that something is wrong. I saw how you were acted towards her a little while ago. She was staring at you and I could tell by how you were moving that you knew she was but you didn't look at her. You were looking at Alex. She's a cool girl and all but Alex isn't your girlfriend. Emma is. So if you want to break her heart all over again do it now. She doesn't need this shit Sean. You always promising shit that you can't keep." Manny said yelling at Sean.

"Manny calm down. You don't know why I am upset as you already said and neither does Sean. I just want to be alone right now. Please. Both of you leave me alone." Emma asked. They both nodded their heads and went back into the dance. A few minutes Later Jay came out to use the bathroom when he saw Emma crying. He hated seeing her like this. She always went to him for help when she was having a problem with something. Jay walked over to her and sat down next to her. Emma didn't care. She was happy that Jay was there for her. At least he cared about her and wouldn't hide things from her like Sean.

Reviews please. I have the next chapter ready to go but I would like four reviews.


	8. 08

Jay and Emma sat in silence for about half an hour and then finally something happened. Emma hugged Jay so tight he could barely breathe. He hugged her back. Emma was glad that he was there for her. If he wasn't then she probably would have hurt herself a while back or even worse. It was always a scary thought thinking the whole what if Jay wasn't there thing. She tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Emma what's wrong? You always tell me what's wrong before something like this happens - you breakdown crying and pushing everyone except me away. Em you promised that you wouldn't do that again. Remember the last time it happened?" Jay said in concerned voice.

Emma did remember. After the whole ravine thing Alex and Jay broke up. She felt bad and thought it was her fault. Jay was skipping class the day he heard someone in the bathroom scream so loud they seemed like they were in pain not scared. He rushed into the bathroom not caring if it was for girls only and there he found Emma on the floor crying hysterically and in so much pain. It was the first and last time she ever cut herself. She remembers that day so clearly.

"_Oh Emma what'd you cut for? What's wrong?" Jay asked as he sat down next to Emma who was on the floor. She just stared at him. Jay Hogart who was Degrassi's bad boy and acted as if he didn't care about a thing in the world actually sounded worried about Emma. It surprised her a bit._

"_Nothing Jay. Nothing." Emma said._

"_Nothing? Emma no one cuts for the fun of it. Just tell me please." Jay pleaded._

"_No." Emma said angrily._

_Emma looked at Jay. Why would he care? He wouldn't. He just wanted something to talk about with all of his friends. How he got to see the inside of the girl's bathroom because he heard screams and found Emma cutting. Something like that. She was so wrong though._

"_Em please. I want to know. I want to help." Jay said. This got Emma's attention for sure._

"_Em? No one calls me that except for my friends and…" She began to cry harder._

"_Sean? I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Emma please tell me what's wrong." Jay asked one last time. Emma didn't say anything. "Fine then don't talk. I will have to stay in here until you do then. And I am really hungry. I could starve to death depending on how long you wait until you tell me." Jay said with a half smile. This made Emma smile a little bit._

"_Jay I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Emma said._

"_What? Em I mean Emma what's all your fault?" He asked confused._

"_You and Alex breaking up. It's my fault. If I hadn't gone down at you or even gotten a ride home from you that day after school then none of this would have ever happened. It's all my fault. Emma Nelson screwed up…again." She said._

"_It's not your fault Emma. It was bound to happen. It needed to happen. But what do you mean by again? This is the first I think you have ever screwed up and I wouldn't really call it screwing up. More like a mistake that needed to happen." Jay said._

"_It's not my first. What about my interfering in Sean's fight with Jimmy which resulted in a break up. Then me not spending enough time with him which was why he started hanging out with you Jay. And then when Rick pointed the gun at me I thought Sean would just let him kill me. That's how much I thought he hated me but I guess he didn't. Hmm and the ravine wasn't a mistake I guess but it wasn't a good thing in my life Jay. I'm sorry." Emma said crying._

"_Don't be sorry." He said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "And don't worry about those mistakes or whatever you want to call them. That was the past and you just need to worry about now – your future. Em you're a great girl. Everyone makes mistakes so don't bring yourself down because you think you are the only one. Trust me you aren't." Jay said looking at Emma. She was looking at him. Then Jay leaned in and kissed her. The kissed lasted only a few seconds though._

_Emma stared at him in amazement and then spoke. "Jay." Emma said while they were still looking into each others eyes. "Thanks. I'm glad someone gets me. I just wish it would be like this every time I need help." Emma said._

"_It will be Em. I'm always here for you. I mean it. Always." Jay said and then got up and left the girls bathroom. Emma just stood there confused and happy about what just happened. Confused about the kiss but happy he said he was always there for her._

"I remember. Jay I overheard Sean and Alex. Well actually I kind of followed them out here and hid behind something. They were talking Jay and… well Alex is pregnant with his baby. I don't know if she is keeping it but it's Sean's baby. Something about a party in Wasaga a while ago. Well I told myself I wouldn't ask and that I would let him tell me what was going on but he didn't. When we were dancing he was avoiding keeping eye contact with me and then when I ran out of the dance crying he had no idea why. I can understand that but I mean he's my boyfriend he's supposed to be who I can run to when something is wrong not you. Don't get me wrong Jay I love you always helping me but he is my boyfriend." Emma said sobbing almost the whole way through. She put her head on Jay's shoulder and they stayed like that for most of the night.

Sean had gone home after Emma yelled at him. He wanted to think things over. What was he going to do when Alex had the baby if she decided to keep it? Would he have to dump Emma? How would she take it? All of these questions floating through his mind and they all needed an answer.

Emma woke up to find herself sleeping in Jay's bed. At first she was worried about what might have happened the night before but then she remembered that Jay told her that she should come to his place because he didn't want her to hurt herself. Jay let her have the bed which was why she was sleeping in it. Emma got out of the bed and went searching through the house to find Jay. She couldn't find him anywhere. Instead she found a note on the kitchen table.

_Emma,_

_Don't go anywhere. I will be back really soon. I realized last night that I didn't have any food in this dump of a place so I went to go get some groceries. I know it's funny. Me – Jay Hogart food shopping. Well I will be back as soon as I can and with some breakfast for you so please stay. I think we have a little more talking to do. After that you should talk to Cameron. He does love you._

_Always,  
__Jay_

Just as Emma finished reading the note there was a knock on the door. She decided to answer it. It could be Jay asking for help opening the door because his arms are too full or someone else. Either way it must be important because it was still early in the morning.

Emma walked over to the door and when she opened it her mouth dropped. It was Sean. But not the Sean she saw the other night. This Sean was still half drunk from the night before. He had bruises all over his body and a torn up shirt. He had a dried up bloody lip and a soon to be black and blue eye. He was a mess. But what happened?

Ahaha as someone addressed I made a mistake on the last chapter. I said that Sean was pregnant with Alex's baby. Now I know you are all smart enough to know what I meant by that. It's supposed to be switched. Also, I will be adding a new chapter to my other story very soon. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	9. 09

Emma and Sean just stood there one on each side of the door way looking at each other. Emma couldn't believe what Sean looked like and Sean couldn't believe that Emma was at Jay's house wearing one of his T-shirts. After about ten minutes of just standing there one of them finally spoke.

"Sean… what happened to you? Why do you smell like beer?" Emma asked in a concerned yet pissed off tone.

She was angry that Sean would go out and get drunk and then get into a fight or even more because he was unhappy. That wasn't the typical Sean. He may have gotten drunk once but that was different than now. Now he got drunk because he was lonely or depressed and couldn't handle it. That's what a counselor is for.

"Gee babe nice to see you too." Sean spit out. It was pretty hard to talk straight when you were still half drunk. Sean didn't realize that until now. "Whatever babe. I'm out." Sean said and then was about to walk away but Emma grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside.

"You want me now too?" He said.

"What the…" Emma said in a mad tone. "Sean you have cuts and bruises everywhere. I need to clean you up." Emma said.

"Why? You don't love me remember?" Sean said still slurring out his words.

"What are you talking about Sean?" Emma said then paused. "Wait you don't know what you are talking about because you are fucking drunk." Emma said pissed off.

"Emma I love you." Sean said laughing.

"Sean it's not funny. Shut up." Emma said taking him by the arm and bringing him into the bathroom to clean him up. Emma took out some peroxide and dabbed it onto Sean's forehead where he had a big cut.

"Ow… what the fuck? Emma that hurts." Sean yelled.

"Don't be such a big baby Sean. You fought Jimmy and then pushed me. Oh and we can't forget you fought with Jay – won that and then you battled Rick when he had a gun and tried to kill me. I'd say you are highly capable of taking this pain. It's no where near as much pain as I have been through because of you." Emma said still cleaning up Sean's cuts.

Sean just stared at Emma. He could see how hurt she was. She couldn't even look into his eyes never mind at him when she said that to him. It hurt her really bad. She was so upset last night but he didn't know why.

"Emma I am so sorry for whatever I did last night to make you upset." Sean said in a serious tone.

"No you're not Sean. You always say sorry and then a few weeks and sometimes if I am lucky it's months later you screw up. Sean I can't handle this anymore. You don't even know what you did to me last night that upset me so much." Emma said not looking at him.

"Emma look at me please." Sean said.

"What now?" Emma said mad.

"Emma I mean it. I am so sorry for whatever I did. I love you so much Em. I can't afford to loose you again." Sean said.

"Why because I am always there for you and give in even though I shouldn't." Emma said as tears filled her eyes.

"No Emma I can't loose you because I already have too many times. I know I am a bad boyfriend sometimes and I don't always listen but when I lost you the first time my summer was miserable and I felt as if I were living in hell. The second time I was even more miserable. I know I didn't act like I was miserable but I was. It was all because of me. I got mad because you had more important things to do with your family and I was being stubborn. I am so sorry Emma. I love you. Please believe me." Sean begged. He even had some tears streaming down his face.

"Sean why did you show up at Jay's drunk and like this." Emma said.

"I was upset about last night. I went out and had a drink. Well a few too many drinks and some guy started talking really bad about you Em. He knows you from when you and Jay were at the ravine. He says you still go there to talk to Jay. Anyway I got really mad because he was bad mouthing you. I love you Em. I always have. And anyone who harms you or says anything bad about you is going to get it. If you are in trouble I will always be there to protect you even if it could cost me my life." Sean said bringing up the time Rick pointed the gun at Emma.

"Sean..." Emma said hugging him.

"Does this mean you forgive me again? I promise you with all of my heart that I will never hurt you again Em. I mean it this time." Sean said while still having tears stream down his face.

"Hmm well yes but you need to tell me something Sean. I know you do so just tell me." Emma said.

Sean knew what she was talking about. She was talking about him and Alex. How did she find out though? Maybe she was spying on him because she didn't trust him? Either way he had to tell her.

"Emma this might be hard for you to hear even though I have a gut feeling that you already have. But over the summer I had a party. Alex and I were drunk and didn't even realize what we were doing or who it was with until the morning. We both woke up lying next to each other naked. She's been acting weird lately and now I know why. Alex is pregnant Emma and it's with my baby. I don't know if she is going to keep it or not but if she does I don't know what I am going to do. I can't leave you because it would hurt us both and I don't want to leave us. I will have to help pay for the baby though." Sean said.

"Sean I know about you and Alex. I heard you last night talking with her. That's why I was upset. I thought you would tell me but you didn't. It hurt me knowing that you didn't feel like you could tell me. When we were dancing I kept staring at you hoping you would tell me or even make eye contact with me." Emma said.

"This is all screwed up Em. Lets just make a promise to each other. It isn't going to be something huge but something we know we can keep. We should promise each other that no matter what happens we will always talk about it – good or bad and that we will always be honest with each other even if what we are being honest about could possibly hurt the other." Sean said.

Wow this is the first intelligent thing Sean has said in a really long time. And for once he was right. They needed to do something like that. It was the only way to keep their relationship alive. Them wanting it to stay alive isn't enough because they did it all of those other times but it failed.

"I promise Sean. I promise. But you need to promise too." Emma said.

Sean just looked into Emma's eyes and slowly leaned in. Emma did the same. Before either of them knew it they were kissing. Their kissing soon lead to them making out for a couple of minutes. Then they pulled apart.

"I guess this means that you promise too?" Emma asked Sean.

"I promise you Emma. I love you so much baby." Sean said and then Emma began cleaning a few more of his cuts.

After they were finished Emma got out some ice and wrapped it in a cloth. Then she handed it to Sean and told him to put it on his eye. About ten minutes after that Jay came home. He knew Sean was supposed to come over and help him with his car (although he didn't know he would be drunk) and he figured that since Emma was at his house if he was gone long enough then maybe they would talk to each other. He was happy to see that when he came home Emma and Sean were on his couch snuggled up close to each other watching some TV.

About two hours after Jay had gotten home, Emma and Sean headed over to Sean's apartment to talk a little more and maybe even "watch" some TV.

Okay I fixed this chapter. Someone mentioned that I wrote that Emma promised Sean twice and Sean didn't promise Emma at all. I meant to have it be both of them. I don't know why I did Emma twice. Oh well. I still need some more ideas for the upcoming chapters. Someone said something about Alex and Sean and I like that idea. Any other suggestions?


	10. 10

At Sean's house they basically just made out the whole time until the pizza man got there. Then they ate their pizza and after they were done eating they would make out again. Things between them were getting so hot and heavy that Sean decided to reach for Emma's belt. When she noticed what Sean wanted she moved her body a little trying to hint to him that she didn't want to do what he wanted to do. Of course that didn't work. Sean just reached for her belt once more and this time he unbuttoned her pants. Emma noticed this and pushed Sean off of her.

"Emma?" Sean said confused.

"What?" She said a little pissed off.

"What was that about?" Sean asked her.

"Sean the first time you went for my belt I moved my body in such a way that should have hinted to you that I didn't want to do what you had in mind. Of course you ignored that whole aspect and tried again. I don't want to have sex with you Sean." Emma said.

Sean just stood there looking at Emma. He was confused. She loved him and he loved her. What more did she want? Maybe she didn't want him and didn't love him like she said.

"Oh… Alright. We won't have sex then. We won't do anything Emma. Just leave." Sean said.

He was taking this the wrong way which was just like him. Emma wasn't ready and Sean couldn't understand that. Every time he wanted to have sex with a girl they "were ready" or so they said to him. They only told Sean they were ready so he wouldn't get mad and because they wanted to have sex with him.

"Whatever. You don't understand me do you Sean? I'm not like those other bazillion girls you had sex with – I'm different." With that said Emma left.

Sean just stood there and after a few minutes had gone by he decided to clean up his apartment. It was a mess from a few weeks ago and then there was the mess he and Emma had made earlier. Besides it was something he could do without having to think of Emma and how stupid he was for pushing things too far.

Meanwhile, Emma went to Jay's. He was the only person who understood her. Emma took her time getting to Jay's though. She had to think of what to say to him. They only left his house about three hours ago and her showing up on his doorstep again wouldn't look too good especially for Sean. Jay hated when Sean hurt Emma because Emma was such a good person.

When Emma got to Jay's she knocked on the door a few times before he answered the door. When Jay opened the door and saw Emma standing there with a sad look on her face he knew something was wrong. Emma ran into Jay's arms and they hugged for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Emma what's wrong? You and Sean were just here not that long ago and you were both really happy. Now you come here and you looked pissed and hurt. What'd he do to you Em?" Jay asked concerned.

"Jay…" Emma began. "I don't know what's wrong. Sean and I were fine. We were making out on his couch and then we ordered pizza. After that we made out some more and I guess things got too hot and heavy because the next thing I knew he was trying to take off my pants. I hinted to him that I didn't want to do that but he didn't take the hint. He tried to do it again and this time he got my pants undone. Then I pushed him off of me and he got really mad. I told him I didn't want to have sex with him and he took it the wrong way. He got all defensive and said that we wouldn't have sex and that we wouldn't do anything. Then he told me to just leave. Jay I don't know what to do. I love him too much to lose him again. It's just I don't want to have sex with him or with anyone…. I am just not ready." Emma said crying.

"Shh Em it's okay. It'll all be fine don't worry." Jay said hugging Emma once more.

"I hope so Jay. But what am I supposed to do? I feel bad because by the tone of his voice and what he said to me I think he thought that I didn't want to have sex with him because I didn't like him. That's completely ludicrous because we were just talking about how much we love each other when we were here." Emma said.

"I will talk to him Em. Well only if you want me too okay? But you need to talk to him too. You need to let him know why you didn't want to have sex with him otherwise he is going to keep thinking it's because you don't like him and I know that's not true." Jay said.

"Thanks for everything Jay. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You are like my older brother except not?" Emma said laughing a little.

"No problem Em. I like being here for you." Jay said.

Emma and Jay were looking into each other's eyes and then before either of them knew it they were kissing each other. It was slow and passionate and very long. Neither of them knew why this was happening but they didn't care. A couple of minutes passed by and then they pulled out of the kiss completely stunned and confused as to what just happened.

"Um wow…" Emma said shocked at what she had just done. She loves Sean and Jay knew it so why did they kiss?

"Emma I'm…I'm so sorry. That shouldn't of happened." Jay said. He felt bad because this could possibly ruin Emma's relationship with Sean if he ever found out.

"Maybe I should um go. Yeah. I will talk to you later Jay." Emma said and then left before Jay could say anything to her.

Emma went to Sean's house. She needed to talk to him. Even though less than an hour ago he told her to get out she had to talk to him. He had to understand why. When she got at his house she just walked in without knocking. She made her way into his room and found him sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful and cute so she didn't wake him. Emma just crawled into his bed and lied down next to him. She started to run his hair through her hands and then she started to rub his back. After about fifteen minutes or so she fell asleep next to him. When she woke up it was to him calling her name.

"Emma. Emma. Emma." Sean said repeatedly until she woke up.

"What?" She said sitting up in his bed. "Oh wow. Sean I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to talk so I decided to wait here until you woke up. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Emma said.

"No it's fine Emma. But why would you want to talk to me? I got mad at you for not wanting to have sex and then I told you to leave. What kind of a boyfriend does that to his girlfriend?" Sean asked but it wasn't really a question directed towards Emma. "I'll tell you who. An idiot like me. I'm a screw up Emma. Why do you even bother with me?" Sean said.

"Shut up Sean." Emma said in an angry tone. "You need to just shut up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are a great boyfriend Sean. I'm not going to lie for you and say you don't mess up because you do but that's what this is all about. No one is perfect. I'm not and I don't beat myself up for it when I make mistakes. It's just life Sean. Get used to it." Emma said.

"But you haven't made as many mistakes as I have. You made one and that was with Jay at the ravine or something." Sean said.

"That's one mistake I made another one today." She whispered to herself. Sean heard her say it though.

"What's the other mistake you made today?" Sean questioned her.

"What? You could hear that?" She asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"Oh well after you told me to leave I went to Jay's. Sean he's like my bother and he's been a better friend to me since you left than Manny has been in my whole life. I told him what happened and he told me to talk to you which is why I came here. Well after I told him something we kissed. It wasn't planned or anything. It just kind of happened. I'm sorry." Emma said.

"Whatever. Leave Emma. But instead of going to Jay's go home unless you want to go kiss him some more." Sean said mad.

"Sean come on. It was a mistake. Look at you." Emma said.

"Look at me what?" He asked mad at her.

"You have made a million more mistakes than I have and I fucking forgave you for each one of them. And then over the summer you got Alex fucking pregnant. You got her pregnant Sean. You were still going out with Ellie when you did that. Who the hell does that? I'll tell you who. Sean Hope Cameron that's who. You like to toy with girls emotions and lead them on. Then when you finally get what you want from them you leave them for someone else while they have to pick up the pieces to their broken heart. So if you want to just leave me again for making one stupid mistake that's fine. I can live without you Sean. I have done it oh I don't know lets see here… three times. This would only be the forth. I am used to it." Emma said extremely angry for Sean getting mad at her because of a stupid mistake.

The kiss didn't mean anything to her. Or did it? Either way she wasn't going to take this crap from him anymore. He made so many mistakes and she forgave him for each one of them but if she makes a mistake he doesn't know what to do. It's hard to be in that kind of relationship. Not knowing if what you say or are doing is good or bad.

Let me know what you think.


	11. 11

Sean was so angry about him and Emma's fight that he went out and got himself drunk. Now it wasn't the few occasional drinks that he normally had to get himself a little drunk it was a lot more than that. Sean had at least ten or so drinks since he and Emma had their fight.

Emma couldn't handle it. Yet again she and Sean fought. It was something she hated dearly. She loved Sean that was no lie but he was so hard to talk to when he took something the wrong way or blew things out of proportion. And then you can't forget him getting drunk. Whenever they had a fight Sean would always get drunk and then either wind up fighting or coming to Emma's and embarrassing her in front of her parents. The last time Sean was drunk he went to Jay's and Emma had to clean all of his cuts up.

Emma decided to go to the ravine. If Sean wanted to go off and get drunk then she could do the same just more responsibly. When she got down to the ravine she saw Jay and some random blonde girl coming out of the van. Of course Emma knew what that meant and she got really upset. Just as Jay spotted her Emma ran. She didn't know where she was going but it wasn't going to be near Jay or Sean. When she finally stopped running she heard a voice behind her and it was Jay's.

"Emma wait up. Stop." Jay yelled until he finally caught up to Emma who was sitting on the ground crying. "Em you're crying." Jay said. That's when Emma realized it as well.

Emma quickly wiped away the tears coming down from her eyes and then laughed a bit. "I don't know why I am even crying. I mean every guy I have ever dated or liked has hurt me in one way or another. There was Sean and that was more than once. Then there was Chris…and now you." Emma said and she had stopped crying for the time being.

"What? Emma how did I hurt you? Well I know I hurt you way back when with the whole ravine and STD thing but what are you talking about now?" Jay questioned her.

"Nothing." Emma said.

"No Em tell me please. You tell me everything. I deserve to know. I am after all the reason you ran way from the ravine crying isn't it? I mean you saw me coming out of the van with a random blonde and you thought 'what the fuck' and then ran away when I spotted you. That's it isn't it Emma?" Jay said and then paused. "Emma do you like me?" He asked.

"No…" Emma said not looking at Jay.

"You're lying and I know it. Whenever you lie to me you don't look me in the eyes – you don't even look in my direction. You either play with your hands or your hair or you look at some random spot. Emma…" Jay said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Emma I like you. No I more than like you. I really really really like you. You're a great girl Em and if Sean or any other guy can't see that then they aren't worth your time. You give Cameron way too many chances. You gave him more chances than girls I have been with. And that's saying a lot because I have only been in that damn van with three girls. You, Amy, and the girl I was just with. I don't even know her name Emma. But Sean broke your heart at least four times and you gave him more than enough second chances. It's time that I get a chance." Jay said looking into Emma's eyes.

She didn't say anything. Instead she leaned in as did Jay. Then they were kissing. It was a soft tender kiss but it soon lead to them making out. If there with in the van or somewhere where no one would see or hear them then they probably would have ended up having sex but they were on the side of the street sitting on the ground. It wouldn't be right to do something like that where all eyes can see. After a long time of just making out heavily they pulled apart.

"Emma I really like you and I want you so bad." Jay said.

"Jay I want you too and I really really like you too. I know it's normally the guy who does this but Jay will you go out with me? Please say yes." Emma said.

"How can I resist you?" He said and then kissed her again.

The next day at school Sean walked in and saw two people making out heavily. He recognized one of them as Jay. The girl was probably some random girl he picked up at the ravine or something. He walked over to Jay and the mysterious blonde.

"Jay man what's up? Who's the chick?" Sean asked.

Jay and Emma stopped kissing and that's when Sean's heart sank lower than Emma's ever had. Emma and Sean only had a fight the night before he didn't think she would go make out with his best friend in school never mind not talk to him at all afterwards. Emma usually went to Jay after she and Sean fought and then they would talk and everything would be great again but this time it was different and Sean didn't like it.

"Emma?" Sean asked shocked and really pissed off.

"Sean…you want something or are you just going to stand there staring at me like I have five heads?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Since when?" Sean asked.

"Since when what Sean?" Emma asked annoyed still.

"Since when are you two going out or whatever? You're making out in the damn hall way with my girlfriend Jay." Sean said ticked off.

"Your girlfriend?" Jay asked but before he could go any further Emma interrupted.

"Sean you ruined that last night and a few weeks before oh and we can't forget grade seven and what was it like grade eight or nine maybe? See Sean you ruin everything. Anything good in my life you ruin." Emma said and then laughed a little. "See I used to think you were the one for me but I was so wrong about that. All you fucking cared about was stealing things, having me all to yourself and making out with me. You didn't give a damn about what I wanted or if I had other things to do. Like that day you wanted to hang out or whatever it was to make out on your couch like we usually do when I go over but when I said I couldn't you got mad. Then you dump me because I didn't want to make out in the ravine and get caught again. I'm sorry that's how I was back then but you're so self-centered and everything has to revolve around you or you go ballistic. I could have millions right now if I bet every single person in this school that last night after our fight you got drunk. You're predictable Sean and I hate that. Most of all I hate you." Emma said coldly.

Then she looked at Jay and they linked arms. After that they walked away. Sean just stood there completely speechless. She was right on the fact that he got drunk last night and was predictable sometimes but not all of the time.

Throughout the whole day Sean kept glancing at Emma and every now and then she could feel his stare on her. That's why when she felt his stare she turned to look at him and gave him a cold glare and then went back to doing her work. This was how it was for most of the day. Well that was until lunch. Sean went up to Emma's table.

"Sean what do you want now? I told you it's over and that you're just a pathetic, predictable, self-centered jerk." Emma said coldly.

"Emma." Manny said kind of mad.

Sure Sean was terrible to Emma and he did deserve that but not right now. He just got into a fight with her the night before and came into school to find his best friend and his now ex girlfriend not only making out for everyone who walks by to see but to also find out that they are dating.

"Actually Em I don't want to talk to you. I wanted to talk to Darcy." Sean said.

"What?" Emma and Darcy said together.

"Darcy can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" Sean asked.

Darcy nodded and got up and followed Sean outside of the lunch room.

"What's this about? Look if you want to get Emma back then talk to her about it not-" Darcy said but was cut off by Sean kissing her. She didn't pull back either. But after realizing what she was doing she pulled back.

"Whoa Sean. You can't just go around kissing your ex girlfriend's best friend. It's not right." Darcy said completely shocked at what just happened.

"Why? You enjoyed it and I know you've had your eye on me since I got back. What do you say? We can go to the Dot after school. Not a real date but see if we want to pursue things further after that. I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind. I mean she dumped me." Sean said.

"Alright. After school we can go to the Dot." Darcy said and then went back inside to eat the rest of her lunch.

Sean was happy. Now of course he wasn't over Emma but he knew this would get her mad and maybe even a little jealous. All he had to do was convince Darcy that she should go out with him and then things would be settled. They could make out in the halls and hold hands and whenever Emma passes them she would get mad. It was perfect.

At the Dot Jay and Emma are already eating when Darcy and Sean come in. When Darcy sees the look on Emma's face she gets the feeling that Sean was lying.

"Sean look at her." Darcy said.

"At who? Emma?" Sean asked.

"Yes Sean. Look at her. When she saw me walk in with you her face went from happy to depressing. You lied to me. Emma doesn't get sad for no reason. She obviously isn't fine with this. This date or whatever is over Sean. I'm sorry." Darcy said and then left.

Sean just stood there and then walked over to where Emma and Jay were sitting. He asked if he could talk to Emma. She didn't want to but Jay told her to so they could get things out in the open. Jay went up to the register to pay for their meal and then left. He figured they would take a while to talk and he didn't want to wait all day so he left. It was fine with Emma.

"What is it now Sean? I thought we were done talking?" Emma said annoyed.

"Emma what's with you? We had a fight. This time it was bigger than the others but it was still a fight. We should still be together Em. You shouldn't be with Jay you should be with me. I love you." Sean said.

Emma was completely stunned. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with? Sean you screwed up. You took things too far and overreacted way too much for my liking. Jay understands me. He's always there for me and he makes me feel good about myself Sean. He doesn't go out and get drunk whenever we have a fight and he doesn't blow up at things like you do. If you hadn't gotten mad about him and I kissing not deliberately then we would still be together Sean. Don't you see it Sean? It's you who screws up and me who gets hurt. But not this time. You might have screwed up again but I won't get hurt. I can't. I'm still broken from the last time Sean." Emma said with tears filling up in her eyes. She tried to hide it though.

"But I'm sorry Emma. I'm so so sorry. I need you so much. I love you Emma." Sean said almost begging her.

"I need to go. My mom wants me home. Bye Sean. My heart can't take another break especially since it's not fixed from the last time. No one can fix it Sean not even Jay. When you broke it and then got back together with me it still wasn't fixed. No matter how good Jay is to me it still won't be fixed. The only one who can is you and each time I trust you again you go and hurt me like it's not big deal. I can't handle it anymore. I'm so sorry." Emma said and then got up and left.

This is the last chapter for now. I don't have any other ideas so if you want this story to continue then please give me some ideas.


	12. 12

The next day Emma woke up bright and early. She wanted to look good for Jay because he was her boyfriend after all. Emma had a reason to look at school for once. With Sean it wasn't like that at all. All that mattered to him was that she was at school and would be willing to spend as much time as possible with him so they could make out. Emma could have a black eye or something and Sean probably wouldn't even notice.

When Emma got to school from a distance she saw a white piece of paper sticking out of a locker near hers. As she got closer and closer to her locker she found out that the piece of paper was stuck in her locker. She smiled to herself thinking that it was Jay. It was unlike Jay to do something like that but then again it was unlike Jay to even be interested in Emma. In a way it kind of made sense to her. But when Emma opened the paper her smile slowly turned into a frown.

This is what the note said:

_Look – I know I am a screw up but you were the one who said it was only in my head. I have tried to believe that for so long and when I am with you I don't feel like I'm a screw up. Without you though, I'm a stupid pathetic drunk. I'll admit that because it's true. Please tell me why we can't be together. You always gave me second chances before so why not now – the time I need it the most? I'm begging you to just tell me. That's all I want from you Em. Nothing else is worth it anymore. You hate me. Hate is one thing I thought you would never feel for me._

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go._

Emma's facial expression went from one thing to another in a matter of seconds. She couldn't believe how stupid Sean was being. He knew exactly why she wasn't giving him his fourth second chance. Sean just wanted a reason to talk to her and make her feel guilty. At first it worked because he was calling himself a stupid pathetic drunk which wasn't entirely true. But when he asked why she wasn't giving him another chance she got really pissed off.

"Hey babe." Jay said.

Emma jumped a little. She was still in deep concentration when Jay came up behind her so when he spoke it scared her a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Then he noticed the white piece of paper in her hand. "What's that thing?" Jay asked grabbing it from her.

There was no point in her trying to get it back from him before he could read it. He was stronger and would think something was going on between her and probably Sean if she didn't let him read it. Jay read it and then looked at Emma. He was about to speak but was beat by Emma.

"Jay look - I don't know why he gave me that okay. Sean wants another chance that's all. It's not a big deal." Emma said.

"But it is a big deal Em. Are you going to give him another chance? What does that make it now - hmm maybe four second chances or maybe even five? Just tell him to give it a rest. You are with me now and nothing could be better than that." Jay said and then shoved his tongue down Emma's throat.

They continued to stay like that until the warning bell went off which signaled everyone to finish doing whatever they were doing and get to class. When Emma and Jay pulled apart she looked over and saw Sean staring at them. Emma stared back. Jay noticed after a while that Emma wasn't paying attention and then directed his attention to what Emma was looking at. Jay saw that they were staring at each other and kissed Emma hard on the lips again. This time Emma's eyes weren't closed. They were opened and focused on Sean. Sean's heart sank.

Later on that day Emma decided to go to the ravine alone so she could think about things. Little did she know that she was going to find someone there that she didn't think would be.


	13. 13

As Emma made her way to her usual spot at the ravine she stopped when she heard someone talking out loud. Emma got close enough to see who it was. It was Sean Cameron. He was spending his lunch period at the ravine by himself. It was unusual. Emma continued to listen to what Sean was saying out loud to himself.

_Sitting here in my room alone_

_Got the radio on_

_And it's playing our song_

_I keep your picture beside my bed_

_And as I hold it so close_

After getting the right words said to himself out loud Sean wrote them down on a piece of paper. Then he started humming a tune to them. That's when Emma realized that he was writing a song. It was a really good start too.

Emma thought she felt something crawl up her leg so she screamed a little and then jumped. That's when Sean noticed that she was there. Emma was a little embarrassed as well.

"Emma…" Sean said looking at her confusingly.

"Sean I um… what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sean said.

"Well I came here to think about some things. I haven't had much time to myself today. Jay has been following me everywhere. You know that note you left me really got him mad. He thinks I am going to take you back. It's funny actually." Emma said.

"Funny?" Sean questioned her. "Yeah it's really fun. It's hilarious." Sean said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that Sean. You know what I meant." Emma said.

"No actually I don't Emma so why don't you explain it to me. And while you're at it, explain to me why you needed to come to the ravine to think when there's nothing to think about." Sean said angrily.

"It's just that we have broken up and gotten back together so many times it's hopeless. We start off good and then something bad happens so we break up. It's a repeated cycle. It's like we know what's going to happen before it really does. If you really want to know why I am here then I'll tell you." She said.

"I'm all ears." Sean said annoyed.

"Sean..." Emma said and then paused before speaking again. "What you said in that note really got to me. You're not a stupid pathetic drunk. Really you aren't. I know I said you were but I was just angry at you. When Jay kissed me again for a second time I didn't close my eyes Sean." Emma said and then paused again. Sean spoke before she could finish her thought.

"So? Is that supposed to mean something to me because it doesn't?" Sean said trying to sound like he didn't care when he really did.

"You didn't let me finish Sean. But yes that should mean something to you. When I am with Jay I feel weird. It's not the same feeling I get when I am with you. Being with you was so much more fun. We could both be ourselves. With Jay I sometimes feel like he's trying to make you jealous or trying to make me do things I normally wouldn't. Look what I am trying to say is that I want to break up with Jay and I want to give you another chance. Sean I really love you a lot. You screw up sometimes but we can fix that. I need you." Emma said.

Sean thought about it for a minute and then decided…


	14. 14

"No." Sean said in a very cold voice.

"What? Sean are you serious? I love you." Emma said in complete shock.

"No Emma. You don't love me; you love the idea of having a boyfriend and someone to love you. That's all you want. I am not going to play these stupid games anymore. I'm through with you." Sean said coldly.

"What games Sean? What games? And if anyone should be through with the other here it's me. I have given you so many damn chances it's pathetic. You push me and I forgive you. Then you dump me because I can't hang out with you. You ditched me to go steel things from Degrassi with Jay and hookup with Amy in math class. Then when you save my life you leave me when I definitely needed you the most. So tell me now Sean. Who do you think should be through with the other?" Emma said extremely pissed off at Sean and his decision. Then she walked out of the ravine crying.

Sean just stands there wondering if he made a mistake.

Later on that day Emma invited Jay over to talk.

"Hey baby." Jay said giving Emma a kiss.

"Hey." Emma said after they kissed.

They watched a really scary movie down in Emma's room. After the movie was over they made out for a while. Then things started to go further and further. After a while they both had their clothes off and were having sex.

Meanwhile, Sean was thinking about everything that happened between him and Emma at the ravine. He realized that he made a huge mistake by letting her go. Sean decided to go over to Emma's to talk to her about it. When he got there he saw that the lights were off which meant that everyone was sleeping or not home. Sean decided to go check Emma's room just in case she was in there. When he got to the window he heard loud moans and screaming. He looked in the window and saw Emma and what looked like Jay on top of each other on her bed. Sean was heart broken yet again but this time it was his fault.


	15. 15

Throughout the rest of the week as well as the following week Sean and Emma ignored each other. Emma was too mad at him to even make any eye contact. Sean on the other hand was disgusted at not only himself but Emma as well. It was his fault that Emma and Jay had sex. If he had only taken Emma back then it wouldn't have happened. She would have dumped Jay and everything would be fine. But no, Sean had to be an idiot and try to make Emma feel like he had felt.

"Class I am going to assign you each a partner. You and the other person will be responsible for creating a website about your relationship. Now I know some of you don't know each other which is why this pick wasn't random. You are paired up with someone you know. They may not be your best friend but you know them well enough to do this project with them. You will also be presenting them to the class next week." Mr. Simpson said.

Emma was hoping that she would get Manny or JT. She had been friends with them for a long time and known them since forever. It would be an easy A guaranteed.

When Mr. Simpson read the names out loud the room went silent so everyone could hear who they were paired with.

"Class this is who you will be partnered with Chris and Melinda, JT and Manny, Kendra and Toby, Michelle and Marisa, Tim and Cameron, James and Lauren, Matt and Joey, Michelle and Dan, oh yes and Sean and Emma." Mr. Simpson said.

Everyone seemed to be happy with who they were paired with except of course Emma and Sean. It wasn't like they didn't have enough information to put on a site about their relationship because they had more than enough. It's just that it was both personal and something they didn't want anyone who didn't already know about it to know. They also didn't want to work together.

"Go find your partner and start working on your projects." Mr. Simpson said.

Everyone got up and went to go find their partners except for Sean and Emma.

"Sean. Emma. I said that you two were partners and then I told the class to go get with their partner. You two are apart of this class so I expect you to follow my instructions. Get with each other right now." Mr. Simpson said.

Sean slowly got out of his seat and made his way over towards a very depressed looking Emma. They sat in silence for most of the remaining class time until Sean spoke.

"I know I am not your favorite person right now but I don't want to fail this project. I am still on student welfare and if I fail a class then I have to move back in with my parents. I don't want to do that. So since we wasted most of this class ignoring each other why don't you come over to my house after school so we can work on this project?" Sean asked.

"Fine whatever." Emma said not looking at Sean.

"Right." Sean said.

"Yeah." Emma said still not looking at him.

"You know that for this project it requires more than one word answers from you Emma. I don't like us being paired together just as much as you don't but you don't see me sulking around and acting like a baby about it now do you?" Sean said.

Emma didn't answer.

Just then the bell rang.

"I didn't think so." Sean said and then left the class to go to his locker and then go home.

Emma sat in class for a few minutes and then left to get her things and walked to Sean's house. Sean realized that Emma didn't hurry out of class as fast as he did so he figured that she would be over a little late. Sean then decided to clean his apartment up a little. Emma got there around three thirty. School got out at two thirty so she either walked extremely slow or went home first. Either way it didn't matter as long as she was there.

"Hi." Sean said as he opened the door.

"Hi." Emma said mocking Sean.

Then they just stood there for a few minutes. Emma examined Sean's apartment. Sean just stared at her. She hadn't been in his apartment since their break up which was almost two years before.

"Wow this place is clean. It was never clean before. Not even when we were going out. What? Do you think that a clean apartment and you acting all sweet to me is going to make me forgive you for saying no? It's not so stop trying to make it happen. But I like what you've done with the place. It doesn't smell bad and you can actually see the floor." Emma said.

Sean was so mad. All he wanted to do was pass this project and move on. He didn't care if Emma hated him or not. Well he did but it wasn't as important as him being able to keep his student welfare.

"Shut up you whore!" Sean yelled.

"Excuse me?" Emma said in shock.

"Emma I know what happened…" Sean said.

Emma had no idea what he was talking about of course. "Happened where Sean? I don't know what you are talking about." Emma said.

"You can't fool me Em. I saw it with my own two eyes." Sean said annoyed.

"What the hell Sean? Saw what exactly?" Emma said also getting annoyed.

"I saw you and you were with Jay. You were in your room last night and you were doing a lot more than making out. I heard moans and screaming." Sean said in disgust and with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"What the… Sean you had no right to invade my privacy. What gives you the right to just stop by my house in the middle of the night and spy on me in my room? Even if I didn't have Jay or anyone else over that still doesn't give you the right." Emma yelled.

"It doesn't give you the right to have sex with Jay Emma." Sean yelled back.

"Excuse me? Sean you said you didn't want me back okay. I wasn't going to dump Jay if I didn't have too." Emma said.

"I know I said that okay Em but I didn't mean it." Sean said.

"Right like you didn't mean to push me or get drunk or ditch me for a bunch of low lives which I know I am dating one of them but that's not the point. You know Sean, sometimes I wonder if you even really meant to save me when Rick pointed the gun at me. Sometimes I just think that you did it for yourself or for Toby but not me. Why would you want to save me?" Emma said as she began to cry.

Neither Sean nor Emma knew why she was crying. Sean didn't know what to do so he walked over to Emma and tried to comfort her. Emma just hugged Sean. She needed someone to be there for her to hug her, to kiss her and to care about her. Jay couldn't do any of that. All he wanted was sex and to have a chance to make out with her whenever possible.

A few days later Sean saw Emma and Jay making out outside and when Emma spotted Sean she stopped kissing Jay. Jay realized this and got really mad.

"Emma, what the hell?" Jay yelled.

"Huh?" Emma asked confused.

"You stopped kissing me when Cameron walked by. Are you cheating on me with him or something?" Jay asked really mad.

"What? No I'm not. Sean and I aren't even friends." Emma said this while looking at Sean. She saw the hurt in his eyes but she knew that she was lying.

"Emma I know you are doing something with him. You are the biggest whore in the damn school. But I mean I can see why because you are so damn easy." Jay said.

"I am not you bastard. Get the fuck away from me. I hate you." Emma screamed at him.

Jay raised his hand and was about to hit Emma but Sean stopped him.

"Don't lie to me you whore. Cameron wouldn't stop me if there was nothing at all going on between you two." Jay said looking at Emma.

"Jay leave her alone." Sean said angrily.

"Shut up Cameron. She's a whore. You should know that by now. You've gone out with her enough damn times. What did she do when you broke up the first time, kiss a damn tree?" Jay said laughing at himself.

"Shove it Jay." Sean said.

They continued to throw insults at each other while Emma was just standing there watching. Soon enough there was a whole crowd outside watching. After a while they started throwing punches at each other and so on. Now normally this would have been stopped before it got this far but all of the teachers were in a meeting and since the students were in grade eleven or higher the teachers assumed they could be civil for a while. They or course were wrong.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled to both Jay and Sean.

"Emma go away. This is between me and Jay." Sean yelled.

"Sean just stop. You will get hurt or in trouble. Please." Emma demanded.

Sean didn't listen and neither did Jay. They continued to fight until a few minutes after Sean talked to Emma. Sean punched Jay in the stomach so hard that he fell to the ground. Nothing was hurt or broken and Sean probably would have fought longer but he was getting tired and he knew he was already winning. As Sean was walking away Jay stood up.

"Yeah that's what I thought Cameron. Go home and cry to mommy dearest again." Jay yelled.

A while after that everyone started going home since it was the end of the day. Emma was worried about Sean. He looked kind of hurt both emotionally and physically.


	16. 16

Sean and Jay get called to the principal's office the next day because she got tips from students about them fighting outside.

She asked them what it was about but she asked Jay first and he told her a lie.

"Jason, why were you and Mr. Cameron fighting outside? I expect that you will tell me the truth because if you don't and I find out about it I will expel you. That goes for you to Mr. Cameron." The principal said.

"I know and I assure you that I won't lie." Jay said.

"Well please enlighten me. Explain why you and Mr. Cameron were fighting." The principal said.

"Well Sean and I have been best buds for a long time. A really long time ago before I even came to this school I did some drugs. I am clean now though. No more drugs for me. Anyway, Sean here must have found out about it because yesterday he came up to me in the hall with some pot and asked if I wanted to do some with him. I told him no and that doing stuff like that was for stupid losers who were going no where in life. He took that to offence I guess because the next thing I knew he was punching me in the face." Jay said.

Sean couldn't believe it.

"Well Mr. Cameron what do you have to say for yourself?" The principal asked.

"What I have to say for myself? Well I will tell you. That's complete bull. It's all one big lie. I would never do drugs and I had no idea Jay over here had even done them. That's not why we were fighting at all. We were fighting because of Emma." Sean said.

"Is this true Jason?" The principal asked.

"No it's not. You have had me in your office many times and not one of those times has it been because of a girl. Emma's my girlfriend and Sean's ex girlfriend and now former friend. There is no reason why we would be fighting over her. Sean is lying." Jay said.

"Mr. Cameron, Jason does have a point. He has been in my office for many things but none of them even come close to being in here for a girl. I have no other choice but to suspend you for the rest of the week. You can come back on Tuesday. You may go get your things from your locker and I will call your parents." The principal said.

"I don't have any parents. I live by myself." Sean said pissed off.

"Well then just get your things and go home. First thing Tuesday morning come to my office and I will give you all of the work you missed." The principal said.

"Yeah whatever. Bye." Sean said annoyed.

Jay lied and he was getting away with it. It wasn't the fact that Jay lied and got his suspended. Sean hated school to begin with so that part didn't matter. He only went because of Emma. That's what bothered him. Jay lied so Sean wouldn't be able to be around Emma.

Emma saw Sean coming down the hall while she was in her classroom so she asked to go the bathroom. She got a pass and ran up to Sean and kissed him.

"Whoa Emma don't." Sean said feeling a little sad.

"Why are you pushing me away? You said you loved me. I love you too." Emma said confused.

"I know but Jay just got me suspended. He said I offered him pot and how that was the reason why we were fighting. The principal believed him over me because she said Jay wouldn't fight over a girl. You almost aren't broken up with Jay." Sean said.

"But that wasn't the reason Sean. It was because of me. I'll tell our principal that. I will. And I will dump Jay. I need to and I want too." Emma said.

"No Emma don't. It'll just make it worse. Jay wants you all to himself otherwise he wouldn't have lied. And the whole dumping him thing with make it ten times worse so please don't." Sean said.

"Whatever. I don't want to be near him Sean. You saw what he almost did. He almost hit me because I stopped kissing him." Emma said trying to fit back the tears. She hated the fact that she was going out with someone who almost hit her.

"I know I know. But he almost hit you because you stopped kissing him and started looking at me. Em promise me that if anything bad happens to you while I am gone that you will tell me. I love you. I am always here for you. You are the best damn thing that's ever happened to me." Sean said.

"Sean I love you. And I promise." Emma said. Then she hugged Sean. "But while you're gone what am I supposed to do about Jay? I don't want to be considered his girlfriend anymore." Emma asked.

"You kind of have to be Em. Just pretend things are fine I guess." Sean said not looking at Emma.

"Alright. Sean I love you and I won't kiss him. I swear." Emma said.

"Emma you kissing him doesn't bother me because I know it's just an act to you. Just be careful though. Don't go anywhere alone with him. Got it?" Sean said warning her.

"Yeah." Emma said and then kissed him on the cheek.

After they talked Sean started walking home while Emma went back to class and got in trouble for taking so long.


	17. 17

Sean goes home and decides to clean his apartment up and make it a lot neater than it was when Emma was last there. He discovers a picture of him, Alex, Jay, and Towerz. This brought back many memories. But for some reason Alex was sticking out in the picture. Then Sean remembered something important. It had been at least four months since they all last spoke of it.

He quickly ran to his phone and dialed Alex's cell number.

"Hello." Alex said.

"Alex? It's Sean." Sean said huffing and puffing.

"Uh Sean... Hey. Long time no see. Well in this case talk." Alex said letting out a little laugh.

"Alex I was cleaning my apartment and I came across a picture a bunch of us. Now for some reason you were sticking out in the picture to me. Then I realized something." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? What's that Sean?" Alex said kind of annoyed. Why was Sean telling her this?

"You haven't been in school since well since that night of the dance." Sean said but was cut off.

"Sean what the hell is your damn point?" Alex said getting pissed off.

"Alex you're pregnant and with my baby. I want to help." Sean said.

"Haha." Alex said laughing into the phone. "My own parents won't even help me Sean. They kicked me out the second I told them. I actually live pretty close to you. Hmm like four or five doors down. But don't think of coming down." Alex said.

"Alex come on. It's my baby too. I want to help. We can't be a family or anything close to that but you are my friend or at least were." Sean said.

"We are but Sean I want to do this on my own." Alex stated.

"Fine but I am paying you once a week or once a month and that is final. No questions asked about that. What about the baby though? Is our baby going to know that I'm their father?" Sean questioned.

"Only if you want him or her too." Alex stated.

"I want them too. What are you going to tell them?" Sean asked her.

"I will probably tell them why they don't have a daddy and a normal family. Well that is assuming I don't get married which I probably won't." Alex said kind of feeling sorry for herself.

"Alex you will get married. You are a great person. But what exactly would you tell our boy or girl about me? You wouldn't tell them how it happened would you?" Sean asked her.

"Well I don't know. I think when the time is right I will just tell them that we were at a party and were extremely drunk. We had sex and weren't safe. Then I will tell them that their daddy is a great person and a very good friend of mine. Also that you helped pay for everything. But the reason that we aren't together is because we don't feel that way towards each other and because you are in love with um…" Alex didn't know who he was going out with right now. It could be Emma or Ellie or even someone else. It was hard to tell with Sean.

"Emma. I am going out with Emma. I think I will be for a long time. But I am suspended from school because of your lovely ex so how about we hang out. I know you said you didn't want me to come over but we have talked about everything. So what do you say?" Sean asked Alex.

"Hmm alright. I guess so. I mean I have nothing better to do and I do want to see you. But I am warning you Cameron. If you make fun of how fat I am I will deck you one. I can still do that even though I am pregnant." Alex said laughing. Sean laughed too.

"Whatever you say Miss Whale…I mean Alex." Sean said.

"Cameron! Come to apartment 27 in about ten minutes." Alex said and then hung up.

Sean just stood there laughing. At least that was settled. Alex was going to let him be apart of the babies life without actually being apart of it. He would be paying for child support and when the baby was old enough he or she would know about Sean. It wasn't the best story to tell a child about how she or he was created but it was the truth.

Sean made his way over to Alex's apartment and they talked for hours and hours about pretty much everything. After that they decided to go have dinner together. They talked a lot there as well. When it was time to go home Sean walked Alex to her door and gave her a hug. Once Alex was inside Sean made his way back over to his apartment.

He had four messages on his answering machine. Usually he had none. Sean decided to ignore the messages and went to take a shower. After he got out of the shower the phone rang. He was still changing so he didn't bother to pick it up. It rang again and again until finally he picked it up.

"Sean where the fuck where you?" Manny yelled into the phone.

"Whoa Manny calm down. I cleaned my apartment and I found a picture of Alex. I remembered she was pregnant with my baby so I called her and we talked a bit. Then I went over to her apartment and we talked a lot more and then after that we went out to dinner. I just got in about a half an hour ago." Sean said.

"Sean! Don't you listen to your god damn messages?" Manny yelled into the phone again.

"I was going to once I got out of the shower. Manny what the hell? Why are you screaming at me?" Sean asked her annoyed.

"Sean it's Emma…" Manny said and then started to cry.

"Manny what about Emma? Is she alright?" Sean asked. He was scared now.

"No Sean she isn't. She-she-she's in critical condition." Manny said crying even harder now.

"Manny what hospital is she at?" Sean asked her almost crying himself.

"I-I-I don't know Sean. The hospital next to the mall? That's all I know. Sean please hurry." Manny said and then hung up the phone.


	18. 18

Sean got in his truck and drove to the hospital. Once he got there he ran inside as fast as he could and tried to find Manny. It took him almost a half an hour because he was just running around everywhere trying to find her. Manny told Sean that Emma was in critical condition which meant that she was probably in the critical condition area but Sean of course wasn't thinking of that. He was on the third floor of the hospital and getting out of the elevator when he saw Manny.

"Manny!" Sean yelled to her out of breath.

"Sean! Where have you been? I called you almost an hour ago." Manny questioned him.

"I know I know. I ran around this whole place looking for you. It took me forever to find you." Sean said still out of breath. "So how is she?" Sean asked with a sad look on his face.

"She's well I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything to us yet." Manny said looking down.

"Well what happened exactly?" Sean asked Manny.

"Craig found her. He was on his way to the train tracks and I guess he goes the back way which is why he was in the back of the school. Anyway, he found Emma lying on the ground unconscious which blood coming from her head." Manny said.

"Did she slip and fall on something?" Sean asked.

"Sean it's not winter. There is no ice or anything to slip on. But when the paramedics took Emma away Craig continued to look around. He saw a broken bear bottle smashed into pieces everywhere. Actually there were several bear bottles and many of them were broken into large pieces. Then he found a rock with specks of blood on it." She paused before speaking again.

"What?" Sean said in an angry tone.

"Let me finish Sean." Manny said. "Listen when we got here all the doctors would tell us was that Emma had bruises are on arms from someone holding her too tight. They also said that she was pushed to the ground and got glass stuck into her head. It was a fairly large piece too. They aren't sure if she hit her head on a rock yet though." Manny said with tears filling her eyes.

"Manny…" Sean said trying to hold the tears in himself.

"Sean I'm scared. She's my best friend. The only one who has been there for me through pretty much everything. Sure we have had our ups and downs but that's just like you and her. And look at you two. You are perfect." Manny said hugging Sean and crying in his shoulder.

"Shh Manny it'll be fine. Emma's a strong girl. Everything will be okay." Sean said trying to comfort his friend even though it was hard. He was beginning to doubt that things would be fine.

After they pulled apart from their hug Sean spoke.

"Manny I know who did this to Emma. I told her to stay away from Jay but she didn't listen. I am going to find him. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sean said and then left the hospital.

He looked for Jay at the ravine and he found him there. He was sitting by himself drinking as usual. Sean walked up to him and started yelling at him for putting Emma in the hospital.

"Dude. Chill out Cameron." Jay said laughing a little.

"Chill? Chill? You want me to fucking chill? Jay you put my girlfriend – the best thing that's happened to me and the only thing I have in this world in the fucking hospital. She's in critical condition. Jay all I want to know is why? Why would you do something like this? You are capable of hitting a girl but putting her in the hospital. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sean yelled.

"I didn't do anything. You have no damn proof Cameron so back off. And your precious girlfriend eh? She's my damn girlfriend not yours. Who did she make out with and who did she have sex with Sean?" Jay asked but he wasn't really looking for an answer. "Yeah that's right me. Not you Sean. And if she was your girlfriend we would have broken up a while ago." Jay said laughing.

"You're right Jay. She did have sex with you and she did make out with you. But she kisses me too and with more passion than anything you have ever experienced in your life. And she loves me Jay. She loves me. Her loving me is enough. With you it's sex making out and more sex. That's not love. It's not even close Jay. And the only reason she is still going out with you is because I told her too. I didn't want you to try and hit her like you did outside the other day. I figured if she kept going out with you until I got back she would be fine but she's not. You hurt her so bad she's in critical condition. You are the biggest asshole I have ever met." Sean said.

Before long they were both punching the crap out of each other. The fight was so intense and violent that someone at the ravine called the police. In no time the police arrived and had to pull Jay and Sean off of each other. All bloody and bruised. However they got lose of the officers' grip's and went back to fighting each other again. Once again they got pulled off of each other but after they both hit each of the officer's in the face by accident. Then they were put into the police cars. Separate ones of course though. Once they arrived at the station they were put in jail cells on account of fighting and accidentally hitting officers.

At the hospital the doctors told Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, Manny, JT, and Toby that something is wrong with Emma's brain. She might not remember who they are when she wakes up. It could be temporary or permanent. They don't know yet.

At the police station Sean and Jay each get to make one phone call. The officer on duty told Sean that he could call someone first followed by Jay.

He calls Manny's cell.

"Hello?" Manny said into the phone.

"Manny it's me." Sean said.

"Sean where are you?" Manny asked.

"I don't have long to talk. But listen to me. I am in jail. I went to find Jay and well I did. We got into a fight and the cops had to come and break it up. We weren't exactly cooperating with them so we got put in jail." Sean said and was about to go on but Manny spoke.

"Do you need bail money or something?" Manny questioned him.

"Yes. I think it's a thousand dollars. But how is Emma doing?" Sean asked.

"Not so good. Sean she might-" Manny started to say but was cut off. She heard the officer tell Sean to give him the phone.

"Miss his time is up. You can come by tomorrow and bail him out around noon. Goodbye." The officer said to Manny and then hung up.

Next was Jay's turn. He decided to call Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Lexxi it's Jay. I need help." Jay said getting straight to the point.

"What do you need help with now?" Alex asked him.

"Long story so I will just get straight to the point. I am in jail and I have a one thousand dollar bail. What do you say?" Jay asked.

"What do I say? Well how about no Jay. I am going to have a fucking baby. My parents kicked me out so now I live on my own. I can't even afford to feed myself so how the hell do you think I can afford to bail you out?" Alex said angrily at him. How dare he ask her this?

"Lexxi come on. Please. Do it for me?" Jay pleaded.

"No Jay I can't. I'm sorry. I'll ask Towerz for you." Alex said and then hung up the phone.

At least Towerz could possibly bail him out. I mean he did owe Jay for that when Towerz was in jail so it might happen.

The next day Manny bailed out Sean.

"Sean." Manny said.

"Manny you came." Sean said surprised.

"Why wouldn't I have? You are my friend and Emma's boyfriend." Manny said.

"I know but how did you get the money?" Sean questioned her. He felt bad.

"Oh um I told my parents about you being in jail. Well actually I told them about how Emma is in the hospital and how you beat up the person who put here there. They told me that I had to use some of the money I saved up to go to that fashion school in LA but it's worth it." Manny said smiling a fake smile. Truth is she worked to hard to earn all of the money she needed. She finally got all of the money but then lost a thousand dollars of it because of Sean. But he was a friend in need so it was all worth it.

"I feel terrible. Manny you've worked really hard to get that money. I swear I will pay you back. Mark my words on that. I swear to God I will pay you back." Sean said giving Manny a hug.

Then the two of them went to the hospital. Emma was still sleeping or unconscious when they got there but Sean still wanted to go see her.

"Emma I know you can't hear me right now but I love you. And I know you are a strong girl. You will get through this I know you will. If it makes things any better I got sent to jail and so did Jay. I knew he was the one who did this to you even though he is denying it. I beat him up real bad. I am pretty bruised too but I will manage. I love you so much Em. I always will." Sean said and then felt Emma's hand shake.


	19. 19

"Emma? Oh my God! You're awake. This is great." Sean said with such excitement that he scared himself. He was never this excited over anything in his life. Sadly though, this didn't last as long as he hoped for.

"Uh who are you?" Emma asked.

Sean was completely shocked. Was she playing a joke on him or was this something serious? The way Emma had said it made it sound like she was drop dead serious but on the other hand she was always like that and could fool even the smartest of people.

"It's me. Don't you know who I am?" Sean said with a slight smile. He figured she was joking with him so he decided to go along with it.

"No I don't. Please tell me who you are." Emma said.

"It's me. Sean. Your boyfriend. Come on Emma stop playing this stupid joke." Sean said laughing.

"I'm sorry-" She was cut off by Sean.

"It's alright Em don't worry. I'm just glad you are awake." Sean said kissing her hand. Emma however didn't like the fact that he was kissing her hand so she pulled it away from him.

"What's wrong Em?" Sean questioned her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know who you are yet you are here kissing me on the hand." Emma said.

"I told you I am Sean your boyfriend. Now come on Emma. Stop playing this stupid joke." Sean said again but this time he wasn't so sure it was a joke because of the way she was acting.

"I don't know anyone named Sean and I certainly don't have a boyfriend." Emma said looking at Sean very confused. He was confused himself. Just then Manny came in.

"Em you're awake! Sean why didn't you say anything?" Manny said with excitement in her voice.

"Manny!" Emma said happy to see her friend.

Sean was completely confused. She remembered Manny but not him. She could still be joking but that doesn't seem logical.

"Manny can I talk to you for a second?" Sean asked her moving towards the far side of the room so Emma couldn't hear them talking. Manny followed him.

"What is it Sean?" Manny asked him.

"Manny she doesn't remember me. I don't know if it's a joke she is playing or what but she said she doesn't know anyone named Sean and that she doesn't have a boyfriend either." Sean said with lots of sadness in his voice.

"Oh Sean!" Manny said covering her mouth.

"Manny?" Sean said looking confused.

"I was going to tell you I swear. The office took the phone from you before I could." Manny said.

"Were going to tell me what Manny? Tell me!" Sean said getting a little worried.

"Sean the doctors told us that Emma might have something wrong with her memory. It could be permanent or temporary they don't know yet. They have to run some tests." Manny said.

Sean just looked at her completely stunned. He was feeling really depressed by this point. His eyes were starting to glisten and one by one the tears feel slowly from his eyes.

"Sean don't cry." Manny said hugging him.

"So she isn't joking is she?" Sean asked while still hugging her.

"No Sean she isn't. It's real." Manny said pulling out of the hug.

"But she remembers you though?" He asked her.

"I know. I don't know much about this type of thing but I read somewhere about it. She remembers me and will probably remember JT, Toby, her mom, everything from her childhood, but nothing from her recent past or present." Manny said feeling sad for Sean.

"So you're basically saying that she won't remember me, Simpson, Chris, everyone else, and pretty much everything that recently happen in what the last three years?" Sean said crying harder than he was before.

"Pretty much. Sean I'm so sorry." Manny said and went to hug Sean but he didn't accept it.

"No Manny it's-it's fine. It's fine. I-I-I um…yeah…just um I guess….I guess I will talk to you later or something. Yeah later. Whatever…" Sean said. All he wanted to do right now was sit and cry.

Sean went back to his apartment and then remembered that Alex lived right near him. He decided to go over to her apartment to talk. He knocked on her room and she answered it. Sean's back was facing Alex and when he turned around he was crying.

"Alex I'm sorry to just show up like this. I mean-" Sean stated to say.

"What's wrong Sean? You're crying." Alex said stating the obvious. She motioned him inside.

They went into her living room and Sean sat down. Alex got her and Sean both something to drink and then she sat down next to him.

"Sean what's wrong? Is it Emma?" Alex asked.

"Ye-ye-yes. It's Emma… she-she…Jay hurt her real bad and I guess he called you? Well that's why. And uh well Emma's awake but she doesn't remember me. Uh well she probably doesn't even remember you. Not even Jay or anything that happened to her." Sean said crying a little harder after each word or so.

"Sean I am so sorry. So sorry. Is it temporary?" Alex asked.

"I-I-I-I don't...the doctors aren't sure yet. But Alex, what if she doesn't remember me ever again? I love her Alex. I love her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sean said while sobbing and then he just hugged Alex. He needed someone to be there for him.

"Shh Sean it's going to be okay. Shh. Shh." She kept saying over and over again while running her fingers through his hair. She could see that Sean wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle thing type of thing on his own. Sure he was strong but we are talking about the love of his life not recognizing him. That is doing some pretty major damage.


	20. 20

It had been a few days since Emma had woken up but she wasn't allowed to go home just yet. The doctors still weren't sure if the damage to her brain was permanent or not so they had to run a few more tests before they could find out. The tests however, can't be done in a week and it was going to take at least a month or so for all of the tests to be finished.

Sean hadn't visited Emma since that day. He couldn't bear to look at her. It wasn't that he didn't want to go visit her because he did. He really did but she didn't remember him. It was like each time he went to see her he would have to keep refreshing her memory and he didn't have the strength to do that. He would probably end up breaking down and crying and Emma wouldn't have any idea as to why.

At school everyone was talking about Emma and her condition. It bugged all of her friends and most of all it bugged Sean. Everyone talking about how his girlfriend doesn't remember him really made things worse.

Jay wasn't in jail anymore. Towerz had bailed him out a few days after he called Alex. At first he was afraid to show his face at school for fear that people would think that he put Emma in the hospital but he got over that fear and went to school. To his surprise no one suspected that he did anything to her except for the obvious of people who already knew that he did.

In Mr. Simpson's class Sean was sitting behind a bunch of girls with his hands cupped to his face as if he was crying. Of course he wasn't but it looked like it. He was thinking about all of the good times he and Emma had shared. His thoughts were on the wedding when he overheard the girls in front of him talking about him and Emma.

"They were like the perfect couple. I feel so bad for him now." One girl said.

"Oh I know. I feel bad for him too. That must hurt a lot to have someone you love not remember who you are. If that happened to me I would cry until I couldn't cry any longer." The other girl said.

They kept talking about this until class started. Sean wasn't sure if they knew he was behind them or not but either way he didn't care. It sucked that the whole school knew about his girlfriend not remembering who he was. It was bad enough that he had to deal with it but now the whole school knew and they were all constantly talking about it.

After the doctors were done with their first test Emma still hadn't changed. She still didn't remember Sean and it was killing him inside.

One day Sean remembered that he kept a box full of things that had to do with him and Emma. It was after their last break up. It had a bunch of things in it. The picture Emma gave him of their first date, papers and tests that Emma helped him with that he got A's on, pictures of them at the wedding, and so much more. Maybe this is what Emma needed to help refresh her memory. Sean rushed home to find the box and then headed to the hospital all excited. He showed Emma everything in the box but nothing worked. Not even the pictures of them together worked. Emma didn't realize that the people in the pictures were her and Sean. Sean walked out of the hospital room with tears starting to fall from his eyes. This was his last visit to Emma for a really long time.

A week or so after that Manny was talking to Emma about random things when Emma all of a sudden started talking about some mysterious boy who used to visit her.

"Manny there's this mysterious boy who visits me all the time. Well not anymore. I think I made him upset the last time he was here because now he doesn't come see me anymore." Emma said with a sad expression across her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about Em? No mysterious boy comes to visit you ever." Manny said.

"Yes there is though Manny." Emma said.

"I think those tests they are doing on you are getting to your head." Manny said laughing a little.

Emma just ignored her and went on talking about random things. Actually Emma started talking about dreams that she was starting to have.

"Manny can I tell you something?" Emma asked her friend.

"Sure Em. What is it?" Manny questioned her.

"Well you know how I was talking about a boy who visits me? Well he was in my dream the other night. Actually he was in two of my dreams. I just started having them." Emma said.

"What dreams? Spill it Emma." Manny said nudging her friend in the arm.

"Well one of them took place at a wedding. I think it was my mom's because I saw her standing at the alter with some really tall guy. They were so happy looking. Then I was talking to some boy under a tree. He asked me to dance so we danced. And then we slowly leaned in. then we kissed." Emma said looking all happy and lovey dovey.

"Em that's no dream. That really did happen. But what was your other dream about?" She asked.

"Well I don't remember all of it but the same boy who was in my other dream was in this one but he was older. Much older actually and so was I. It was me, that boy, and Toby. There was another kid there too. He had paint and feathers all over him and he was walking towards us with a gun. That boy in the other dream saved me. The boy with the gun was going to shoot me but the other boy saved me. He saved me Manny. I could be dead right now." Emma said and then started to cry on her best friends shoulder.

"Shh Emma it's okay. You're not dead. But Em those dreams aren't exactly dreams. Those things really did happen. And that boy with the gun his name was Rick. The other boy who was in your other dream, well his name is Sean. Sean is your boyfriend Emma. Rick and Sean fought over the gun and Rick died." Manny said.

Now at first Manny didn't realize it but Emma having dreams about all of this stuff that happened in her life meant that she was regaining her memory back. That meant that her memory loss was permanent. As soon as she figured it out she went to go tell Sean.

Manny went to his apartment but he wasn't there. She looked everywhere for him but she still couldn't find him. It was getting dark out so she decided to go to the Dot to grab a bit to eat. On her way there she saw Sean at the ravine. This was making her mad because she not only spotted Sean but she spotted him coming out of the dirty old van with a girl following. This only meant one thing which was that Sean had hooked up with some random girl while his girlfriend was in the hospital. It disgusted her.


	21. 21

Manny went home that night thinking of how wrong it was for Sean to hook up with some random girl while there was a girl madly in love with him sitting in a hospital bed trying to regain her memory back.

At school the next day Manny thought it'd be best if she ignored Sean because of what she had seen the night before. Sean on the other hand didn't understand why she was ignoring him. He tried everything from passing her notes to asking people to ask her why she was ignoring him but nothing worked. Manny wouldn't respond to the notes and she would just ignore the question Sean's friends asked her.

At lunch Sean went up to her to talk.

"Manny." Sean said.

Manny didn't say anything to him though. She acted as if he wasn't there. Everyone at her lunch table thought it was kind of weird because they had grown close since the whole incident with Emma.

"Manny. Please?" Sean said this time but he sounded impatient.

Manny still didn't answer him. This got Sean really mad.

"Manny what the fuck is your damn problem? You have been ignoring me all damn day. What the hell did I do to you?" Sean said in a really rude tone. He was pissed off and everyone around him who heard what he said could tell that he was.

Manny still didn't answer him. She just continued to talk to her friends.

"Manny!" Sean yelled and everyone in the lunch room stopped talking and stared at him.

Manny finally decided to stop ignoring him because she didn't want people talking about this later on in the week. It was bad enough everyone knew something was wrong because of Sean screaming her name.

"What do you want Sean?" Manny asked coldly.

"I want to talk." He answered.

"We are not doing it in here!" Manny told him.

Then she got up out of her chair at the lunch table and walked towards the doors that lead to the main hall. Then they walked outside so no one could hear them talking or in this case – soon to be argueing.

"Talk." Manny said.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch Manny? I've done nothing wrong and you're giving me the damn silent treatment or something. It's ridiculous." Sean told her.

"Excuse me? Yeah I am a bitch sometimes and I will admit that to you and whoever else but I'm not the one cheating on someone who's in the damn hospital." Manny shouted.

"What?" Sean asked her confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Sean. I saw you. I saw you last night coming out of that van down at the ravine. And you didn't come out alone. There was some random girl with you." She said then stopped talking for a few seconds to catch her breath. "I know what the van is for Sean. Emma and Jay went in and they hooked up a while back which only means that you and that-that girl hooked up." Manny said to him in a very angry tone.

Sean didn't know what the say to that. She was right. He did hook up with some random girl but he had his reasons for doing so. They weren't exactly good ones but they were why he did what he did.

"That's what I thought. You can't even admit that I'm right now can you?" She said in disgust.

Sean still didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"Fine don't talk. But I have something to tell you." She said to Sean. "While you were hooking up with some random piece of trash and having her go down on you or whatever, your girlfriend was telling me how she was having dreams with some random person in them. She told me what her dreams were about and it took me a while to get who the person was but I soon realized that it was you Sean. She was having dreams about your past together. She's getting her memory back." Manny told him.

Sean didn't know what to say. He was ashamed of what he had done the night before.

"She-she is?" He asked.

"Yeah she is. And as soon as she gets all of it back I am going to tell her about your little hook up with some whore. She doesn't deserve to be with someone like you. I liked you in the beginning but who the hell goes down to the ravine to hook up with someone when they have a girlfriend? Well besides Jay. And I know you aren't like him…well at least I thought you weren't. I was wrong I guess." Manny said and then started to walk away.

"Wait." Sean said.

Manny stopped walking and turned back towards him.

"Hmm? What now? Don't think you can talk me out of telling her because you can't." She said.

"Manny. Please. Look I know what did was wrong and stupid but I didn't know what I was doing. Jay got me drunk and before I knew what was happening some girl was kissing me all over and then I found myself in the van with her. And uh yeah she did go down on me. But Manny you have to understand." Sean said.

"Understand? Understand what? That you were upset about Emma not remembering you so you decided: hey what the hell she doesn't remember me so if I hook up with some whore and she finds out she won't care because she doesn't even know who I am." Manny said coldly.

"No. that's not what I meant. You have to understand what I am going through. My own girlfriend doesn't or didn't remember me. I tried showing her pictures and things of us but nothing worked. She didn't know why she was in pictures with someone she didn't know. I couldn't handle it. Jay saw that I couldn't handle it so he got drunk and took advantage of it. He likes Emma and he likes her a lot. He will do anything possible to have her for himself." Sean told Manny.

"Don't blame this on Jay. He isn't the one who was hooking up with someone last night while having a girlfriend who is in the damn hospital." She yelled.

"What is it going to take for you to believe me? I know what happened was wrong and I shouldn't have let Jay get me drunk and I shouldn't have gone into the van with her but I had little control over what I was doing. I was drunk Manny. People do stupid things when they are drunk. Look at me. I am a perfect example of that." Sean said.

"Emma's my best friend and I saw you cheating on her. She needs to know that Sean." She said.

"Fine! Ruin my life." He hissed at her.

"Me? Ruin your life? I don't think so. You ruined it all by yourself Sean. All I am doing is telling Emma what happened since I know you won't tell her yourself." She told him.

"Whatever. But at least let me see her one more time before you do?" He asked.

"She is going to want to talk to you after I tell her about what you did so you will get to see her then." Manny told him.

"That'd be a no." Sean said in a sad tone.

"Yeah Sean it is a no." Manny said and then went back inside.

Sean just sat on the steps of the school and started to sulk. Then he took out a pen and a piece of paper. He started to write some things down on the paper.

Back at the hospital Emma regained all of her memory back. Emma's mom was in the room at the time and she was so happy.

"Mom where is Sean?" Emma said.

"Emma! Oh my… you remember who Sean is?" Her mother questioned.

"Duh. He is my boyfriend mom. Why wouldn't I remember him?" She asked her mom.

"We will talk about that later on. But Sean hasn't come by to visit you in about a week or two. I'm sorry sweetie." Her mom told her.

Emma was a little confused as to why she was in a hospital bed and why her mom was shocked that she remembered who Sean was. She was also sad though. She was in the hospital for a reason and she could tell by her room full of flowers and balloons that people had come to visit very often but why had Sean stopped? It made her sadder because of the fact that she was thinking the worst.


	22. 22

When Manny left Sean to sulk he decided to write Emma a little note. It was better than him not telling her what happened himself. Now normally he would talk to her face to face but it would be too hard. Seeing Emma in a hospital bed was hard enough but seeing her there with an extremely sad and depressing face would really tear Sean up. That's why he decided to write her something instead. It would be less painful for the both of them.

Sean went to the hospital and then to Emma's room.

"Sean!" Emma said sounding really happy.

"Hi. Look I don't have time to stay. I just came to give you this." Sean said. Then he handed her the note and kissed her forehead. "Remember that no matter what I will always love you." Then he left the hospital room.

Emma was confused yet again. She read the note Sean had given her.

This is what the note said:

_I heard from Manny that you have your memory back. That's great news. Really it is because now you actually know who I am. But I have some bad news. It would be too hard for me to tell you in person which is why I am writing it down for you. Here's the thing. You didn't remember who I was. I freaked out and after a while of trying to get you to remember me I stopped visiting. But I guess I should just get straight to the bad news._

_Um well you see I kind of cheated on you. Jay, well he got me drunk. I was so drunk I hooked up with some grade 10 girl I think. I don't remember exactly. I just remember going into the van with her and then coming out with her. Manny saw me come out with her and she said she was going to tell you because she didn't think I would. Well I told you. I am so sorry Emma. I was drunk and I do stupid things when I am drunk but I was also stupid to get drunk in the first place._

_Well I guess this is goodbye? It's not like you'll forgive me or whatever so…_

_Sean_

Emma didn't notice she was crying until she was done reading the note and saw wet stains on the paper. Sean cheated on her while he was drunk and he doesn't even remember who he did it with. Just as she finished wiping away her tears Manny came into her room.

"Emma! Hey sweetie. I heard the good news. You have your memory back now. That's awesome." Manny said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Awesome." Emma said looking kind of sad.

"Why do you look so sad Em?" Manny questioned her friend.

"Well there are a few reasons. One of which is the fact that I didn't know I even lost my memory. I guess that's why my mom sounded shocked when I asked where Sean was." Emma said.

"Oh… well about Sean." Manny said sounding a bit upset. She knew this would hurt her friend.

"I already know what happened. He told me. Well actually he wrote me. Sean came by about fifteen minutes ago to give me his dumb note. He told me you would tell me because you didn't think he would… well he did." Emma said as she started crying again.

"Aww Em. I am so sorry. Sean's just Sean. He was drunk and he's stupid for doing what he did hun." Manny said giving her friend a hug while trying to comfort her.

"I know. I know. But he's my Sean. He's my stupid Sean. My drunk and stupid Sean." Emma said laughing a little bit. It wasn't that what she was saying was funny but the fact that she loved someone like Sean. He was the opposite of everything she wanted in a guy but yet she found herself loving him more and more.

"What are you doing about it though? I mean if I were you I wouldn't forgive him. He's done some pretty bad things before and I can see why you forgave him then but he cheated on you Emma. And he's using Jay getting him drunk as an excuse." Manny told her.

"I know. Manny could you call Sean and tell him to come down here? I want to talk to him about this whole thing." She asked her best friend.

"Sure." She answered and then went to call Sean.

When Sean got to the hospital he looked a mess. Emma could tell her was drinking a little bit because he smelled like alcohol.

"Hi Sean." Emma said to him.

"Emma lets just get straight to the point. You wanted me to come here so you could tell me how much of a screw up I am and then dump me. So I am going to do you a favor and pretend you already told me how much of a screw up I am so now all you have to do is tell me that you're dumping me." Sean said sounding depressed and hurt.

"I did want to talk first before getting into anything like that but alright. Sean I am dumping you. You don't think before you do anything. You know that Jay always gets drunk before going to the ravine. So obviously you knew you'd be going there. But what I don't get is why you would even think of hooking up with another girl, drunk or not, when you had a damn girlfriend who is in the hospital." Emma said pissed off.

"I'm sorry Emma. I really am. I was stupid for doing that. I just…" Sean said.

"You just what? Huh Sean? Did you think that no one would find out about a girl going down on you or something? What if I did that to you Sean? Go down on some random guy while you were in the hospital. Did you think it was okay for you to do what you did?" Emma yelled at him.

"I-I- I don't know Emma. I'm sorry!" Sean yelled back.

"You do know Sean! Apparently you thought it was okay. But it's not. And you aren't sorry. You always say sorry. It's lost its meaning because you've said it so much." Emma said.

Then they just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Just go home Sean." Emma told him.

"Emma. Please…" Sean begged.

"No Sean! Just leave please." Emma told him once again.

Sean turned around and headed for the door but turned around when Emma spoke to him.

"Sean… just know one thing. I would never ever cheat on you especially if you were in a hospital. Even if you didn't remember who I was I wouldn't do that to you. It'd be cruel, cold, and harsh." Emma told him. Now Sean defiantly knew how he made her feel.

Here is a sneak peak for the next chapter.

Someone is skipping almost all of their classes  
Emma went to Mr. Ehl's shop class to talk to someone

Well let me know what you think. Any ideas? Let me know please. I would also like at least five reviews or I won't post another chapter.


	23. 23

It had been three days since she had broken up with Sean. It didn't just hurt him but it also hurt her. While she was thinking about Sean and their break up the door opened to her room and in came her doctor.

"Morning. I have some great news." Her doctor said.

"Morning. Really? What is it?" Emma asked her doctor.

"You can go home this afternoon. There is clearly nothing else wrong with you so there is no need for us to keep you in here any longer. I'm sure all of your friends miss you and can't wait for you to come home." The doctor said.

"That's awesome! Thank you so much. I've missed all of my friends and family so much. I know they visit me a lot but I miss hanging out with them and doing the things we normally do." Emma said. This made her day.

Around three o' clock her mom came by to bring her home. She was so happy to be home that once she got inside she bent down to the floor and kissed it. Her mother thought it was quite funny.

The next morning she had school. It would be her first day back. She wanted to look good. Emma woke up and took a shower. Then she straightened her hair. After that she went to her closet and picked out a denim mini skirt along with a blue t-shirt. Then she put on some mascara and headed out the door.

When she got to school all of her friends ran up to her giving her lots of hugs. They were so happy to see her.

"Emma! I'm so happy you're back. We all are!" Manny said as she gave Emma a hug.

"Yeah!" JT, Toby, and Darcy said in unison.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I missed you all." Emma said and then the bell rang.

Emma and Manny went to Mr. Simpson for homeroom. When homeroom was over they walked to Mr. Armstrong's class for math. Emma quickly realized that Sean wasn't there. Not like she cared but he promised her that he would never skip class again. She knew he was skipping because Sean is never sick. She pushed the thoughts she had of Sean out of her head though.

After math was over she and Manny had science with Mrs. H. Sean was in this class of hers as well, but he wasn't in class again. Actually he was in all of her classes except for study hall. When Emma had study hall Sean had shop. She didn't pay any mind to it though.

During lunch Emma asked Manny what was up with Sean.

"Manny, what's with Sean? I haven't seen him at all today and I know he isn't sick." Emma said.

"After you dumped him he stopped going to all of his classes. He and Jay would skip the whole day. The only class they go to I guess, is shop. I'm not really sure. But I don't care and you shouldn't care either." Manny told her best friend.

"I know I shouldn't care but I do for some stupid reason. I know I dumped him and everything but he promised me he wouldn't skip classes ever again. I don't know. It's weird you know? Even though we aren't together anymore I feel like I should be keeping him in line still." Emma told her.

"Whatever Em. You need to forget about that idiot. He cheated on you so let him do whatever he wants. If he fails the year that's his fault not yours. So stop worrying about him." Manny said.

"I'll stop worrying about him once he starts going to all of his classes again." Emma said.

When lunch was over Emma and Manny had study hall together. Emma went up to the teacher to ask her a question.

"May I please to go the shop room? I am working on a project with someone in there and I figured I'd get started on it but I don't what know topic he wants to do our project on." Emma lied.

"Alright. Go ahead." Mr. Sweeney said. "Here." He said giving her a pass.

Everyone in the class was staring at Emma when she walked in. She didn't pay attention to it though. She just made her way to Mr. Ehl's office.

"Mr. Ehl I need to speak to Sean Cameron. It's about a project we are working on. I can talk to him about it another time if he's busy." Emma told him.

"No it's fine. He's working on an extra credit assignment even though he doesn't need the credit so you can take him away from that." Mr. Ehl said.

Emma smiled.

"Sean!" He yelled.

Sean came into his office.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"She needs to talk to you about a project. Here." He said handing him a pass.

Emma and Sean left the shop room and then went outside in the hall to "talk about their project."

"Project? What the hell? That's a bunch of shit! I was working on an extra credit assignment Emma!" Sean said angry at her.

"Well he said you don't need the extra credit because you're doing great. But you and all of your other classes not so great. You skip all of your other classes everyday because I broke up with you? Sean that's pathetic." Emma said to him.

"Pathetic? What's pathetic is you act like we are still going out and that you care about me. That's what's pathetic. You don't own me so I can do what I please." Sean told her.

"I do… I do still care about you okay? I don't want you to have to stay back again. I know how much that bothered you." Emma told him.

"Now that's a bunch of bullshit! You still care about me? That's a laugh." Sean said laughing.

"It's not funny Sean. Some people actually do care about you whether you like it or not. Stop being a damn baby about it and grow up. Just because I dumped you doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Hell! I still love you Sean!" Emma yelled. She quickly wished she could take back her last statement. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were open wide.

"Wh-what? Don't joke about that Emma. I know what I did was wrong and stupid and I know I hurt you but don't play with my heart." Sean yelled.

"I'm n-not joking. I still really do care about you okay? But you cheated on me. I can't be with someone who cheated on me. It would just allow you to think that you can do it again. I can't deal with another broken heart Sean." Emma told him. She was calmer now and she was done yelling.

"I'm sorry Emma. I told you that and I mean it. It's just that Jay got me drunk." Sean told her.

"Yeah you told me that. But what I don't get is why you would hang out with him in the first place. Wasn't he the one who put me in the hospital? That's what Manny told me." Emma said.

"I-I-I don't know. Emma I love you. My life sucks without you... Want to know why I don't go to class anymore?" Sean asked her not really expecting an answer. He didn't get one either so he just told her. "There's no point in going to class anymore because you're in all of my classes and I sit next to you in all of the classes. It would be so hard to see you every second of the day and know that I hurt you again." He told her.

"I don't care Sean. You've hurt me plenty of times before. If you really do love me then go to class, for me. I don't want you to fail the year because I broke up with you. Yeah it's your fault that I did but you failing the year because of me dumping you isn't going to make things any better." Emma told him.

"I'll go to class. I'll do anything you want me to do. Just please tell me there is some hope that you'll forgive me and we can be together again." Sean said with sadness in his voice.

"Sean." Emma said in a sad tone. "I love you a lot but it's going to take some time before I can fully trust and forgive you again." She told him.

"I'll be waiting for that day then." Sean said and then kissed Emma quickly on the cheek. Then he went back into his class.

This was rushed a lot. Sorry! Let me know what you think. There is only ONE more chapter left and it'a an ending I don't think you are expecting.

Here is a spoiler for it:  
Emma was walking down to her doctor's office when she saw Sean standing in the hall looking through a window. (They haven't talked since the whole shop thing.)


	24. 24

I know that if my story was taken place in real life then Alex wouldn't be having her baby right now but this isn't real life so deal. But to make it seem a little more realistic Alex was pregnant a few months over the summer and wasn't showing. Alex is also having the baby a month early. Hope it is more realistic now.

Four months later.

School just let out. Sean couldn't stop thinking about Emma yet again. When he got into his apartment the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean said to the person on the other line.

"Sean it's… Ow! Alex. I'm in… Ow! Labor." Alex screamed into the phone.

Sean hung up the phone and then ran a few doors down to Alex's apartment. He dialed 911 and within five minutes they were at Alex's apartment. Sean rode in the ambulance with Alex. When they got to the hospital Alex asked Sean to be in the delivery room with her. He said yes of course but he really wasn't looking forward to it. It would creep him out and he thought he would faint. Luckily, he didn't faint.

Meanwhile…

When Emma got home she found a note on the table. It read:

_Emma_

_The doctor called this morning. He wants you to stop by this afternoon around four. It's just a check up to make sure things are fine. Don't worry._

_Mom_

So until four o' clock Emma did her homework and watched some TV. Then she called JT and asked if his mom could bring her to the hospital for her check up. JT's mom said she would and within five minutes his mom picked her up with JT in the car. Finally they were there and as Emma was getting out of the car Mrs. Yorke spoke.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home? I'll be happy to come get you sweetie." Mrs. Yorke said to Emma.

"No, thanks though. My mom said she could pick me up." Emma told her.

"Alright then. Bye Emma." Mrs. Yorke said.

"Bye Mrs. Yorke. Bye JT. See you tomorrow." Emma said and then went inside the hospital.

When Emma got inside the hospital she went to the elevator and then pressed the number 2 button for the second floor. When the elevator door opened she saw Sean standing in the hallway looking through what appeared to be a window. As she made her way closer to Sean (that was the way to get to her doctor's office) she saw that the window he was looking through was part of a room that all of the new born babies were kept in.

Emma wasn't sure if she should go talk to him or not since they hadn't talked in four months but she decided that it was now or never to tell him.

"Hey." Emma said.

Sean turned around and saw Emma. "Emma… Wow. What are you doing here?" Sean said.

"I have a check up. Something about wanting to make sure everything is fine with me after… well you know what happened to I don't really need to say much more." She told him. Then she looked in the window that Sean was looking at moments before. "What about you? Why are you here? And why are you looking at all of these babies?" She asked him.

"You know Alex – obviously. Remember earlier this year I found out she was pregnant. Well she went into labor a month early today and well…" Sean paused and looked at the window again. This time he was pointing to a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "See that little guy right there, the one with the name tag that says Michael. That's my son." Sean said.

"Sean that's wonderful. You're a father now." Emma told him. She was happy for him.

"I know and it sucks. I won't be able to give him a normal life. Hell! I don't even have a normal life unless normal means screwing up every chance you get." Sean said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Sean you will be fine. A great father. Just don't worry so much." Emma told him.

"I guess so. Can we talk about something else though?" Sean questioned her.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked Sean.

"Well… us. Where do we stand?" He asked her.

Emma smiled at him. "It took me four months to figure out what I was going to do Sean. Four months of hard serious thinking but it finally paid off. Now I would never do this for anyone else but then again I don't love anyone else. What I am trying to say is that I forgive you. I know you won't do it ever again."

Sean put a huge smile on and hugged Emma. "This is great. I have a son and now I'm getting back together with the love of my life."

Emma's face went from happy to sad though.

"What's wrong Em? You look kind of sad now." Sean said to her.

"Sean… I said I forgive you. I never said we were getting back together." Emma told him and then tears started to fill up her eyes. "I want to get back together with you so bad. It's kind of stupid but after we had our first kiss at my mom's wedding I told my mom that I wanted to marry you and we would have our first dance as a married couple to that song Just Jane." The tears were building up now so much that she couldn't control it. One by one the tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't get it. You forgive me. You love me and I love you. Why can't we be together?" Sean asked her. He was mad and so confused at what Emma had just said.

"Sean you have a son. A beautiful baby boy named Michael and he's also Alex's. I can't take you away from him like that. You need to be there and watch him grow up. You need to be there when he says his first words and takes his first steps. If you are with me you won't be able to witness any of that. I grew up without a father Sean and it sucks. I don't want to be known as the girl who took Michael's daddy away." Emma told him. She was really sad. She loved Sean and wanted to be with him so bad but she just couldn't do that to Michael. He should have a happy life with two parents who love him.

"Emma I love you. I-I… we… Emma please?" Sean pleaded.

"Sean I love you too. I will always love you. No one will ever be able to replace you and there will always be a place for you in my heart. But you don't belong with me. You belong with Alex. I know you may not love her or want to be with her but at least try and make it work. Try and make it work for Michael's sake." She said with tears still coming down her face. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her entire life.

"Emma…" Sean said. Tears were forming in his eyes as well.

"I-I'm late for my appointment." Emma said and then got closer to Sean. Then she kissed him on the lips one last time. It was a sweet kiss – one that they would both cherish forever. "Remember I will always love you Sean Hope Cameron." She whispered and then ran down the hall to get to her appointment.

Sean just stood there replaying that moment over and over again in his mind. He didn't want to ever forget that moment. He truly did love Emma. She is the only person he has ever loved. She wouldn't ever be replaced.

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks when he saw Mrs. Nelson walk past him, down the hall to Emma's doctor's office. Mrs. Nelson saw that Sean was crying. He was still crying when Mrs. Nelson came past him again with Emma by her side. It wasn't until she and Emma got into the elevator that she realized that something happened between Emma and Sean because Emma was crying.

This is the very last chapter. So sorry if it sucks. Well let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the overall story please.


End file.
